Spyro's Erotic Misadventures!
by Lourkid
Summary: Follow the world's favorite purple dragon and his many friends across the realms in a collection of erotic (mis)adventures! Everything is possible here, so be ready for lots of sex! Rated M for obvious reasons. (It will contain things like MxF, MxM or FxF, Futa or another terms. Don't like, don't read.)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hey y'all! Good day, afternoon or night readers!

Welcome to my first story ever! And I'm very excited but so embarrassed when I publish this.

Well, it's not a story in itself, it's a series of one-shots that contains low story plot and sexual content, but I try to put enough story development to make it interesting that just pure sex. And by the name I think you already guessed to where this goes.

Yep! This is a one-shot series about Spyro the Dragon! But not only the classic series, also the legend series, including the cast in any situation, normal or weird, to then jump to the sex part. Each chapter will be indicated like this:

\- ("Series" "number") "Name of the one-shot"

In series is to which universe belongs the chapter (Classic or Legend). And at some points I may be a crossover with both series or one and another series, but always including Spyro's ones.

Oh! And I wanna say that this one-shots may follow canon events, fannon, what ifs or alternate timelines, as if Spyro was female. Enough said.

Also, I speak spanish (and I'm not gonna tell you from exactly where I come) so I apologize if at some point I mispelled or wrongly wrote something. Your feedback and help wll be so appreciated.

One more think, if you have an idea for a story or something, you can suggest it and I will try to make it a reality. Just some rules:

-Not strange fetishes (Example: Urine fetish)

-Vore of any kind

-Explicit violence

-Pedophilia (Cases like Spyro X the Guardians are available)

-Moral breaking

That's all. Enjoy the misadventures!


	2. A Legendary Birthday

**(Legend 1) A Legendary Birthday**

The city of Warfang normally is calmed and relaxed, with dragons, moles and cheetahs passing by the streets of the plaza or the marker.

But today it was different.

Loud cheers of kids playing and running through the streets were seen in every corner, while the adults enjoyed a complete feast of delicious foods and drinks and chatted joyfully about life and the day of today.

Poles and houses were decorated with serpentines and pennants that extended across the streets, with confetti falling from the sky which gives the feeling of a festival.

Banners with a purple silhouette were positioned in many places, including the temple's outsides, and children were wearing helmets that resembled the horns of an specific dragon including part of the purple scales.

The city of Warfang is celebrating a very special day. The birthday of the savior of the world, Spyro the dragon.

Thanks to the insistence of the electric guardian Volteer who get to know the date of the purple dragon's birthday through the dragon's adoptive parents's voice, Volteer planified everything to realize the celebration.

Of course he had to wait until the day comes.

After months of waiting he, Cyril and Terrador prepared everything to celebrate the first official Spyro's Day, in honour of the savior's hatch day.

Now one year already happened and the city was celebrating Spyro's Birthday once again.

From the balcony of the temple, there was a dragon of purple scales and golden horns, underbelly and wings, looking at the city with joy in his amethyst eyes and a smile on his lips, enjoying the view of the city full of life more than ever.

This dragon is Spyro, the savior of the world and living legend. His aspect has changed slightly, his horns were a little more longer and his stature grown up.

"I still can't believe all of this is for me." Spyro muttered to himself still looking down to the city.

"Well, it is." A new voice came from behind. The dragon smiled with teeth and turned around to see the source of that beautiful voice.

In front of him he saw her mate and most precious dragoness in the world. The dragoness has black violet scales and wings with crimson underbelly and wing membranes. The silver horns and tail she has combined perfectly with her silver collar that wears in her neck and bracelers of the same material in her front legs and tail. It glimmed marvelously as her emerald eyes.

This dragoness is Cynder, Spyro's lifemate and also savior of the world.

"I just hoped they would do the same for you..." Spyro said sounding saddened.

"It's fine Spyro. I honestly don't care if some still distrusts me, I know there are dragons who believe in me and I consider them friends." She gets closer to Spyro. "And you are who I always can rely. Just being with you makes me so happy." She planted a kiss in his maw, which he gladly returned, both pure of love.

They separated to get some breath "So, what are you doing here? Escaping from the party?" Cynder asked her mate, earning a laugh from the purple dragon.

"Why would I escape from this? I find very hard to see how they all are celebrating just for me. Seeing them so happy, enjoying and laughing together makes my heart fly." Spyro mentioned, looking down to the people. "No, I'm just relaxing a little before preparing to go down."

"Very well, birthday boy." Cynder started walking off. "I'll be waiting in the entrance for you. Flame and Ember will be coming too."

Spyro smiled to her "Understood Cynder, I'll see you down then." With that Cynder went down, flying until reach the temple's main entrance.

Children were passing by while Cynder passed through them until lean comfortably in on eof the edges. There she heard a voice, feminine and soft.

"Here Cynder!" She turned her face to see Ember, along with Flame, walking to her.

Ember was pink with yellow horns and wing menbranes. Her eyes were blue like sapphire and held a necklace with the shape of a heart, a ruby incrusted.

Flame was like the exact clone of Spyro, just that his scales and eyes are red and a is bit smaller than Spyro.

They get closer to Cynder, carrying caramel apples and confetti over them "Enjoying the celebration? Because we do."

"Totally Ember. I just went from talking with Spyro."

"I still can't believe the city did all this just for him." Flame mentioned.

"He said just the same thing, Flame. He is also very surprised, but very pleased and happy to see them with joy."

Ember smiled proudly "Just wait until we give him our special gift."

Cynder also smiled "I'm pretty sure he will love it." She suddenly looked to every direction to see if Spyro was near "Do you have your part ready?"

Ember nodded "Ready as a toasted sheep. My room is clean and prepared for the event, and thankfully my parents are going to be in a party so they won't bother us."

Flame also nodded "I managed to get the lingerie for tonight, and thankfully my dad gave me permission to stay outside for tonight."

Cynder smirked delighted that their plan is going well until now "I got the endurance spell thanks to Volteer. So we just need to wait until tonight."

"I still can't believe we're going to do this. I mean, I'm so nervous but so excited. I just hope to do it right." Flame said, patting the floor nervously.

The thing is, that Cynder one day realized that even if Flame and Ember are mates, they both wished to be mated by Spyro. They wanted to have that intimate moment with the savior, to feel his kissing, licking and touching for a long time. For Cynder it was a surprise that Flame, being a male dragon wished to be mated by another male, but at the end she decided to help both.

There Cynder devised a plan, after the sunset Cynder would make Spyro accompany her blindfolded to Ember's house, where Flame and Ember will be waiting, and then Spyro will... Well you'll see it soon.

"Stay calm, Flame. I know Spyro, he may be sceptical to the idea at first, but you'll see that in no time he will be enjoying it a lot as we will." Cynder reassured him, earning a nod and a thanks.

There Cynder noticed Spyro flying to them, with a festive hat on his head and with his scales polished. The moment he appeared, the cheers of the people bombed.

"Remember, don't speak about the plan." Cynder whispered to Flame and Ember, who nodded in a way that Spyro couldn't notice.

"Hi guys." Spyro greeted once he touched ground. "How are you going?"

"Oh, you know. Having a good time in the most important party ever made." Ember said, smiling amd showing her bright teeth.

"I wouldn't call it "the most important", I would say "the most unique"." Flame suggested, earning an eyes roll from Cynder.

"Whatever you call it, it's a party. Let's celebrate!"

The whole population roared of joy.

* * *

It was of sunset, and most of the half of population was already resting from such amazing day.

The party was marvelous, Spyro passing by the streets greeting everyone, the best bakers of the city giving every one a piece of cake, and dancing and drinking the rest of the day.

Decorations were sparced through the city and even some dragons amd moles too.

Right now we can see the pair of saviors walking.

"Okay Cynder, where are we going?" Spyro asked, walking slowly and carefuly. He was blindfolded by Cynder's command who was behind Spyro, leading his way.

"Just wait, it's a surprise." Cynder sang sweetly.

"A surprise? I love surprises! Let me guess... Will you lead me to that new restaurant?"

"Cold"

"Okay... The water fountain?"

"Cold"

"The Warfang theater!"

"Colder. You know I get bored with that."

"Oh right. Well, I give up. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Cynder said sounding excited.

"Judging your tone, it must be something amazing." Spyro said with interest.

"You have no idea."

Then they stopped. Cynder was eyeing the house expectantly. Soon the door opened a little and from the hole both Flame and Ember showed their faces, giving Cynder an approving nod.

"Are we there yet?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. We are here, but you still need to be binded up until I tell you to take it off, ok?"

"Fine Cynder." He answered, finding quite hard to not to take of the bandage.

"Just wait a little more. I assure you will love what I've prepared for you." She said while she opened the door and both entered the house.

"Are we inside the place?" Spyro asked before trip on a little cushion.

"Yup. But you still need to wait." She asked, with both walking up the stairs.

Once they reached the next floor Cynder lead Spyro to the room in front of the floor. The room was so clean and decorated with rose petals, candles in lamps and a sweet essence filled the room.

"Wow this place smells so good. Are we in the spa?" Spyro said.

"No. But the smell is quite similar." She answered, while leading Spyro to the soft bed. "Well, now you can take off the bandage."

As soon as he heard that, Spyro took it off and saw the peculiar place he was in. "Wait, this is a bedroom?" He noticed the roses and candles "Are those... Oh..." His face suddenly turned red and grinned, realizing the meaning behind the decoration. "You prepared all of this... for us?"

"Kinda. But we won't start right now. Wait here while I get ready." She gave him a kiss in the cheek "Don't worry, it won't take too much" She winked at him before exiting the bedroom.

Spyro stayed there, quite anxious and excited. Normally he prepares these kind of gestures for Cynder and she rewards him with mating. Although the first time Spyro believed that she just mated with him by simple pleasure, he swallowed that thoughts once he made his part in the act, how both were like dancing along the tune, just that instead of dancing they were mating, but the love they feel for each other was still there, and still is.

Spyro turned his head to see the room where he is in more detail. The petals were carefully placed across the floor like a road, the candles were positioned in specific parts of the walls so there is no dark spot to see, what called his attention the most was a little bottle glass in the little shelf at one side of the bed. The bottle had a peculiar orange liquid, and a note attached to it. Spyro grabbed the bottle and read the note.

"Drink me."

It was all that it said, Spyro was some reluctant to do it, but considered the idea that this was part of Cynder's surprise, so he drunk its content. The taste was delicious, like berries with a pinch of lemon. Soon he felt a strange but pleasant sensation burning inside him, energizing his body in a way he couldn't explain. The tingling stopped, and he felt like he was powered, whatever does that liquid it made him feel so good.

"Spyro..." Cynder called by behing the door with a seductive tone in her singing voice. "Are you ready?"

Spyro put the bottle in its place before answering. "Absolutery, my love." He said imitating a singing voice.

From the door, slowly opening and some dramatically, emerged the black violet dragoness covered in a black transparent lingerie. Her walking was hypnotizing and harmonious, swaying her hips provocatively along with her tail, crossing her front and back legs, a sexy grin and bedroom eyes plastered in her face.

Spyro's eyes were so open like plates. His instinct made him open his wings and his tail went stiff after seeing his mate doing such tenmpating walk towards him. The lingerie stood out her scales and her silver appendants looked delightful.

"W-woah... Cynder you look..." Spyro stammered unable to joint coherent words to describe his mate's aspect.

"Divine?" Cynder said slowly and lovely, and some embarrased, earning a nod from Spyro, still looking at her. A sparkling appearing in his eyes.

"I knew you would love this." She stated, getting closer to Spyro, circling her front paws in his neck, leaning her body in his and kissing him. Both tongues dancing softly and passionately, a paw caressing Spyro's chest making him moan while the other caressed his handsome face.

After seconds of passion both broke the kiss. Spyro spoke first. "Ancestors, Cynder. I still can't believe that you alone did all of this for me."

Cynder giggled, not holding the emotion to reveal the rest. "Actually, I did not elaborated this alone Spyro."

Spyro's expression said enough to say he was confused and intrigued. "So, do you had help? From who?"

Cynder's sly smirk presented the chance "From a particular dragon, or dragons, who also are aware of what are we going to do..." She caressed Spyro's chest with a claw.

He made a shocked face at this revelation. "Who knows about this?"

"To answer you that, I will ask you this. Do you recognize from who is this bedroom?" Cynder grinned anxious. Spyro saw the room in detail to figure out the answer, his eyes almost popped out when he finally realized.

"E-Ember?!" Spyro said totally stunned. He was surprised about how not only Ember was aware, also that he didn't realized he was in her room.

"Yup." Cynder said before turning her stare to the door. "You can come now."

"Who are you talking wi-?" Spyro's words fell dead once he saw who entered.

Her pink scales were polished as her chest and horns, her walk was similar to Cynder's and her fuchsia lingerie combined with her eyes. She only lacked of her characteristich heart-shaped necklace.

She walked to Spyro, who still in shock, let her wrap her front paws in his neck like Cynder did, including lean her body and tongue-kissing him, surprising Spyro more than before. Although he thought this was wrong, he couldn't stop her from doing it.

Once she backed from the kiss, Ember hold Spyro in a hug. "Did you liked that, sweetie?"

Spyro tried to process what in the name of Ignitus just happened. Ember's inclusion in his and Cynder's intimate moment reslly struck him unexpectedly. After a minute of thinking, he finally answered.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking at both females with intrigue.

"As you can see, she will be part of your gift. I already talked to her and she agreed." Cynder explained to her mate.

"I may already have Flame as my mate, but this is something I wished for so long, Spy." Ember said seductively to the purple dragon.

"I-I don't know if this is right." He replied nervously. "I mean, Ember you look so sexy and cute like Cynder, but I don't know if someone's allowed to do this." His voice sounded worried. "And even if I agree with this, what will Flame think about this?"

"Don't worry about him. He actually agreed with this." Ember assured him.

Another surprised face went to him "Wait, really? He agreed with this?"

"More than agree..." Ember gave him a sly smile and, as Cynder, turned her gaze to the door. "Come now."

If Spyro was baffled when Ember came, he was totally out of words when _he_ came...

From the door, the red dragon entered with slow steps as her revealed himself. Apart of having a mid-transparent dark red lingerie that highlighted his scales with his light golden horns and underbelly, he showed a very embarrassed and nervous look in his eyes at the side, as if he tried to not look directly at Spyro.

His walk was like Cynder and Ember, crossing legs and swayinh his hips, although he made it less seductively. Once he reached the trio he just stand there, finally looking directly at Spyro.

"F-Flame? Are you... using lingerie?" Spyro asked, a mix of shock and confusion in his voice.

"Yeah... Pretty weird, right?" Flame said with an almost defeated tone, as if he thought Spyro was not going to accept this.

Spyro thought for a moment, looking at Cynder and Ember, who caressed him softly, before smiling to him "Yeah, but I must admit that you look... cute." Those words made effect on Flame, who felt a surge of hope rise inside him.

"R-really?" Flame asked with a hopeful tone, swaying his tail slowly.

"Of course. I could even say that you're sexy." Spyro said, quite embarrassed considering he said that to another male.

Flame just laughed happily as he jumped to Spyro, hugging him tightly. He was happy that Spyro was actually accepting this and he couldn't be more excited.

After they broke the hug, Spyro looked at his friends with a warm look. "Did you all planed this? I can't believe that you, my best friends and mate, are willing to make it with me."

Cynder was the first to answer. "Well Spyro. What can we say? You are irresistible." She winked at him while still caressing his chest. "Also, I've noticed how you have been under pressure lately with the meetings, and I thought that we could give you a great moment to let it out all your tension. And Flame and Ember just happened to eavesdrop me. Luckily for them I was nice enough to let them join."

Ember giggled at the memory. "What she said is true. And as you know Spyro, I had a crush on you before falling for Flame. Although that feeling already vanished, that lucid dream of beinh mated by you still passed through my mind. And Flame's too.

Flame laughed awkwardly. "That's true after all. I get to admire you at the point of dreaming you mated me. At the beginning that sounded ao weied and even wrong for me, but now I'm glad to admit it to you."

Spyro smiled to them, feeling glad that they went to help him and knowing they're doing it for him.

"Oh guys... You are the best friends that I could ever ask." Spyro said, hugging the three of them.

"And you are the best dragon we ever met." Cynder said for the three. "Now, shall we begin?" She asked, now with her paw caressing below his chest, being followed by Ember amd Flame.

Spyro felt their paws touching his crotch, rubbing it slowly and gaining speed wth every second. The moan that Spyro gave was like music to their ears, and slowly a long thick dick emerged from his slit. They kept rubbing until the shaft was totally outside and half erect, Spyro moaning more.

The trio eyed the member with lustfyl eyes, tongues hanging out desiring to taste every inch of it.

"Ember and I go first. Flame, I guess you owe Spyro something." Cynder winked at Flame who instantly blushed and went up to Spyro's side while Cynder and Ember kneel down, faces closer to each other, eyeing Spyro's dick.

Cynder made the first move. She grabbed the shaft with her paw and began stroking it, earning more moans from the birthday boy. She kept stroking while Ember did her part playing with his balls with a paw and with the other she introduced her claws in her own slit, masturbating at the erotic sight.

While the girls were playing with his crotch, Flame was looking at Spyro, some hesitant about doing it with Spyro. "Spyro... Is this ok for you? I still have my doubts..."

Spyro gave him a reassuring smile before wraping his front paw in him. "It's fine Flame. I mean, Ember already kissed me. I must be asking you if you are ok with this."

That gave Flame enough confidence to jump to him, kissing him soflty. Spyro was some surprised, but then he let it slip and returned the kiss, slowly leaning down in the bed carefully to not break Cynder and Ember's playtime.

Once he laid down with Flame, the red dragon started playing roughly with his tongue, asking for permission to go deep, and Spyro gave him that along with his own tongue, wrestling with Flame for dominance. Spyro had to admit he was good, but there's no tongue so delicious and more perfect than Cynder's.

Speaking of her, Cynder after stroking his dick for a while, she was ready to go for the next part of the plan. She raised her head to be at his dick's level, and then she licked it, slowly, enjoying the taste as long as she couls with the first lick. This made Spyro moan louder, but was muffled by his mouth still locked with Flame's. Ember also went further and started sucking Spyro's testicles, making loud pop noises and licking them, still playing with herself but going deeper.

Flame backed from the kiss with a satisfied gasp, a trace of saliva jointed to Spyro's maw but Flame was still in need to be placed. So he grabbed Spyro's paw and licke two claws until they were wet. "Put them inside." Was what he said, and Spyro understood what he wanted and swiftly introduced his wet claws in Flame's tailhole, covering it in saliva. Flame moaned delighted at the feeling of Spyro's claws inside him, panting and moving with the thrusts.

Suddenly Spyro arched his head back with a loud moan coming from his mouth, and raising the head he saw a pleasant sight. Cynder was bobbing her head up and down with Spyro's dick in her mouth along with her tongue at the side, her moans were heard with each bobbing which turned into purrs when she felt a paw caressing her head. Looking up without release the dick she saw Spyro petting her with a paw, a caring smile on his face. She also noticed that Spyro's other paw was behind Flame who was panting and moving along Spyro's paw. She continued her blowjob at the same time Ember had stopped licking and instead she went down, laying in the floor put her head below Cynder's pussy, she grabbed her butt and started licking it, getting more moans from the black purple dragoness who was already busy with his mate's meat.

They stayed like that for some minutes in a rhythm of wet noises and whimpers. Eventually Spyro spoke with an urged tone. "Cynder. I'm going to-" She didn't let him continue as she hasten her bobbing, going deeper and unconsciously sitting in Ember's face who licked deeper inside her.

The loud gasp from Spyro was accompanied with cum shooting inside Cynder's mouth, eyes closed, swallowing his delicious liquid and some cum droppinh from her mouth, while Ember swallowed Cynder's white fluids still with her butt on her face, and Flame cumming in Spyro's chest.

"Wow... That was awesome." Spyro said sounding tired, or that's was he though before seeing his dick still full erect and still feeling so full of energy. "What the-?"

"That bottle you drunk makes you endure more than just one mating session." Cynder commented standing up and licking the remaining cum in Spyro's crotch. Ember stood up with cum dripping from her face, a satisfied grin in her maw, using her paw to wipe out the remaining fluid. Flame sat in the bed, looking at his own dick with cum still coming from the tip.

After Cynder finished cleaning Spyro, she jumped to the bed directly being above of the purple dragon who looked at her expectantly.

"It's time to go for real." She said before instantly thrusting his dick in her pussy. The pleasuring shock of the moment caught Spyro by surprise before joining to it, grabbing her butt and pulling her down with such force to make her gasp loudly to then start mating with lust and excitement. The heat of the moment combined with Cynder's loud moans made Spyro unable to see how Ember jumped to the bed too, and before he could notice it he saw her alingning her butt above his face and suddenly sitting on him, to which he responded licking her slit and inserting his tongue in her wet pussy. Ember put her front paws above Spyro's chest to support her body that tried to fall over the pleasure feeling she had in her privates.

In a sudden move Cynder grabbed Ember's face and pulled her to a kiss. The pink dragoness was overshocked but in question of seconds she melted to the kiss, and both tongues wrestled inside the maws fighting for dominance, until that in a swift move Spyro introduced his tail tip inside Cynder's tailhole, sending a big wave of pleasure inside her, making her break the kiss and literally roar in lust, and with that new found passion grabbed Ember again and smacked her lips in Ember's, resuming the kiss but stroger. Flame, who didn't want to be out of the party, jumped off the bed, kneel in front of it and started sucking Spyro's balls with pure lust while masturbated his own dick.

It was a mighty orgy, the three dragons giving all what they could to please just one in his special day.

But the day was far to end.

The sudden muffled roar of Spyro was accompanied with Cynder's and Ember's voices screaming his name as they all released their fluids over everything. Cynder and Ember broke the kiss with a trace of saliva in their maws, Spyro swallowed Ember's sweet liquid and Flame tasted the mix of Spyro's and Cynder's cum.

In seconds the three changed position, now Ember was mounting Spyro while Cynder sit on Spyro's face and Flame penetrated Ember from behind. The blissful and erotic noises were like music for Spyro. He never thought he would let this happen, much less as his birthday gift, and actually enjoy it.

He joyfully licked his mate's wet pussy, trying to put his tongue deeper, while rubbing her butt to arouse her more, while Flame was busy thrusting Ember that consequently made her thrust in Spyro. At this point shouts like "Yes" or "More" or even "Harder" were natural in the room. Minutes passed and they released their seed again, from the group Ember was the most satisfied with both her holes full of cum.

It was time for the last round. And for this one Cynder let Flame get his turn to mount Spyro, and impatiently the red dragon sit down on Spyro's dick facing the opposite direction, letting the meat sink in his tailhole, as Ember kneeled down to take Flame's dick in her mouth, and by last Cynder lay down on the floor, talking Ember's butt in her face returning the favor.

Spyro thrusted in Flame as he played along, humping hard in his dick wanting to feel all of Spyro's shaft inside him. It was like a dream come true, being mated by the mighty purple dragon. He gasped-moaned as he grabbed Ember's horns and pulled her deeper in his dick, during that Cynder started fingering herself to pleasure herself, now licking Ember's tailhole that had little remaining of Flame's cum.

In the final minutes, Spyro started twitching. "I'm gonna cum!" Was all that he said. Flame went fasted and harder in his thrusts at the point of jumping, Ember also going faster with her bobbing. Cynder didn't stay out as she fingered Ember in her tailhole, making her instantly cum over Cynder, along with that Flame roared Spyro's name as he also cummed in Ember's mouth before Spyro released his warm liquid inside Flame.

With that last cumming, Spyro was totally drained. Flame collapsed over him, a smile plastered in his face, Ember and Cynder crawled over the bed to reach Spyro as they both also lie down at his sides, hugging him lovinly.

"Now, what do you think about our gift?" Cynder asked, sounding tired but happy.

"The best gift ever." Spyro answered, returning the smile and kissing her in the front.

"I hope this has freed you from a lot of tension." Ember commented, also smiling to him.

"And that we could satisfied you like never before." Flame added, sharing the feeling.

"You did a wonderful work, everyone. I couldn't ask for better friends like you." The purple dragon responded, hugging the three of them closely. "It was the best birthday of my life."

Soon, Flame noticed that from Spyro's dick there was still cum coming from the tip.

"Spyro, I see thay you still have some to give..." Flame pointed to his dick, and looking quite hungry. "May I?"

The birthday boy nodded grinning. "Go on." With that Flame faced his idol's dick before taking the shaft in his mouth, licking all the member and bobbing his head up and down, content to his job.

Spyro looked at Flame, glad that he helped him, alonf with Ember. He turned to Cynder and gave her a lovely kiss, which she returned. "Thanks Cynder. I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me."

"I would say the same Spyro." She replied, cuddling with him as Ember did the same. "We could do this again only for you." Ember commented before sleep.

Spyro just stayed there, with Flame still sucking him, and rest his head in the soft bed. _"I can't wait for my next birthday..."_ He though, relaxing with the two females hugging him, and the male still taking care of his dragonhood.


	3. Wild Spyro

**Hello to everyone who is reading!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with back to classes and other things, unless I managed to finish this.**

**The first request for an one-shot, and I gotta say that the idea was interesting indeed. For the user who requested this, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**(Request 1 by Story Writer 2015)**

**Wild Spyro**

"Spyro." A faint voice was heard. "Spyro, wake up. It's morning already." The voice sounded more clear with time. "We must prepare for today." Now the voice was clear like water.

In a bed made of wood and cloth blankets was resting an unlikely creature, a scaled winged lizard of purple scales and golden underbelly, wings and horns.

This creature is a dragon, very rare to see in these fields.

The dragon who is called Spyro started stirring in his sleep until stretching his body still in the bed and opening his purple eyes and looking at who woke him up.

He saw a bipedal creature of orange with white fur and black ringlets over his body, he also was wearing clothes of crimson that covered his chest and legs, and wearing bandages of the same color in his feet and wrists. By it's stature he seemed a little older than Spyro. In his back holds a bow with an empty quiver of arrows.

Spyro rubbed his eyes to see better and smiled. "Good morning, cheet-er."

The bipedal just laughed. "It's cheetah, and I have a name if you don't know."

"I know, Hunter. Do you expect that I don't remember the name of my brother?"

"It may happen, no one knows." The cheetah commented earning a chuckle from Spyro.

"Whatever."

The dragon stand up from his comfy bed and stretched more his body until he was totally woke up. "Well, now I'm all up! What's on the list?" He asked eager.

"Today is the day." Hunter said making Spyro wonder for a moment until finally letting out a long "Ohhh".

"Right! Today is my day! The day I become a man!" He said excited and anxious.

In the cheetah tribe, there is an ancient tradition that every young cheetah must pass to complete their transition from child to man, one that happens when the kid is 15 years old.

But Spyro is not a cheetah, or that's what it seems.

It results that years ago, a war has been unleashed among dragons, started by the Dark Master, Malefor, who revealed against his own kind for the throne and the power. The war was long and chaotic, that in sight of the danger that meant for the rest of creatures and themselves, every dragon left their eggs to the cheetah tribe, allies of the dragons since centuries, so they can take care of them while the dragons stopped the tides of the war.

Fortunately, the Dark Master was defeated and killed by Ignitus, the fire guardian and leader of them. With that, the dragon eggs were returned to their respective parents, except for one...

A purple egg, that was under the care of Prowlus, leader of the cheetah tribe, hatched before time and during the last weeks of war. This caused that Prowlus took care of him as if he was his own son to prevent him from involve with what was happening to the dragons.

Days after the war ended, Ignitus arrived to the tribe, asking for the purple dragon, conscious about the fact that his parents didn't come back, because they died during the war. And Ignitus decided to take care of the little one by himself.

But then he saw the little dragon getting along with the rest of the cheetahs perfectly fine, and after reconsider his decision, decided to left the care of the dragon to Prowlus and his son Hunter, and after wishing them the best of luck, he retires.

After that, the young dragon has been living with the cheetah, believing he is one of them, short and quadrupedal, but one of them nonetheless.

"That's right brother. This is the day you become a full grown cheetah. Like me and father." Hunter expressed and shared his emotion with Spyro.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Spyro said excited, shaking his tail and leaping outside the house of straw and stone. Hunter following him from behind.

The cheetah village was big compared to what it was years ago, houses were big and many cheetahs walked through the streets. They were starting the day as usual, some opened their stores, others went to their jobs such as instructors or farmers, and some went outside the village, hunting or trading.

Spyro and Hunter walked through the streets until they arrived to the coliseum, a place for events and announcements. Right now chief Prowlus is standing in front of the stage, along with other cheetahs that were preparing for the event.

Spyro and Hunter went with their father to greet him. "Good morning dad." Both said.

"Good morning my sons." He responded plainly, he was not so expressive as them, but he knows when to show his emotions. "I am preparing the stage for your ritual of initiation Spyro. It will be done at noon, so be here before that so you can prepare yourself properly." He explained, earning a nod from Spyro.

"I will father. I'll be ready for my ritual." Spyro said determined, making his father smile proudly.

"Perfect. Also, Hunter, I need to talk with you about something." Prowlus asked, making Hunter look at Spyro curious and Spyro doing the same.

"Sure father." He replied before turning to Spyro. "I'll see you later Spyro, right?"

"Sure, no problem." Spyro said before going in the opposite direction and out of the coliseum.

"What do you need father?" Hunter asked, wondering what is so important that his father just wants to talk with him.

"Are you still sure that do you want to be part of this?" Prowlus asked causing that Hunter put a calmed face.

"I'm really sure of this father. Spyro have never seen the ritual before, nor even being told what to do and that may put him nervous. So who better to help him than his brother?" Hunter reassured his father, who after rethinking it let out a relaxed sigh, and nodded to his son.

"Fine, I trust that you can help him in this. Is very important to him, although he's not a cheetah, he's one of us."

"I won't dissapoint you." With that Hunter went to meet Spyro, while Prowlus stayed there, smiling proudly.

"I see you're content." Said a feminine voice behing him.

"Why I wouldn't be? Our son becomes a man today. Since he started living here I wished for this moment." Prowlus commented without looking back.

"Well, it seems that Hunter is also excited for this." The voice now sounded from his side.

"I know. I'm just a little worried that he may not succeed in this."

The female laughed softly. "Now, don't worry. Remember he was worried when he made his ritual."

"I still remember it, he was shocked with the ritual, but later he get used to it better that I thought." He laughed at the memory. "I guess this could serves him when he becomes the new leader of the tribe."

The female giggled too. "He will be a great leader, as Spyro will be a great cheetah, even if he's not one from outside."

"I know, Veran."

* * *

It was noon already and almost all the cheetah population was in the coliseum, some adults were ordered to take care of the children that are in no age to assist the ritual.

In the middle of the arena, there was Spyro, standing proudly but patiently as he was about to start his ritual to become a man. In the stage was Prowlus along with Veran, supervising the ritual from their position and looking at Spyro proudly.

"My dear people! Today is a very special event, because today, our brother Spyro will finally give the step to become a man and a full grown cheetah!" Prowlus shouted to the crowd that roared in excitement. Spyro just stayed in silent, but his smile was big. "As you know, the ritual of transition must be done after the chosen mates with the leader of the tribe, that being me. But this time, I decided to put that responsability in someone else." Spyro was curious, he just heard that the ritual was about mating with the leader, and while Spyro has heard about how it is, he never got to experience it, much less live it, and now that his father was not part of his ritual makes him wonder. "For this occasion, the ritual will be hold by my son, Hunter!"

The crowd let out some surprising gasps after seeing Hunter appearing from one of the entrances of the coliseum, totally naked and exposing his fur to the tribe.

As he walked to the center, Spyro was shocked at the news. Hunter, his own brother, was going to be who he will mate. At first he felt impressed, but then he felt... aroused.

As that thought crossed his mind, he blushed, never thinking like that about his brother until now.

Once Hunter arrived to the center, he positioned in front of Spyro, looking at his quadrupedal brother with anticipation. He showed a sincere smile to Spyro as he returned the gesture.

"Now let the ritual begins." Prowlus stated as he along with Veran took seat to presence the event.

Spyro stayed silent, feeling nervous about being watched by everyone, including his parents, and more with his brother with him. Hunter noticed his sudden change of mood and put a paw over his head, like petting Spyro, and he let out a soft and relaxed purr. "I'm with you, Spyro. Just follow your instincts and let them guide you."

The first thing that Spyro did after hearing that was watch Hunter's crotch, and following his instincts, touched it, for Hunter's surprise. He started rubbing it, feeling little oval figures and a tip over them, all while Hunter suppressed a moan, secretly enjoying the feeling.

Spyro kept rubbing it until a pink lenght emerged from his crotch, sending a strong but familiar scent to his snout. After eyeing it instantly he brought his face close to the member and licked it, slowly. As Spyro licked the member with such eagerness, Hunter let out a satisfied sigh with his paw still petting Spyro, as if he was telling him to continue. Spyro gladly obeyed.

His licks were from soft and slow to fast and eager, speeding up his rhythm until wetting the member entirely. Mere seconds after stopped licking it, he grabbed the member and enveloped it in his mouth, tasting it deeply and making Hunter lose balance and falling in his tail, but Spyro maintained his maw in Hunter's dick and started bobbing his head up and down.

The anxiousness in Spyro's murrs and his timed bobbing up showed how much he was enjoying this, using his tail to wrap the dick and taste it more along with the bobs, but Hunter had a look of hungry, similar to Spyro's. "Spyro, put your tail here." Spyro still bobbing obeyed and moved his body until his crotch was over Hunter's face. Now Hunter was looking at Spyro's dick, that was thicker than him, although a little shorther, but that didn't stop him from grab it and introduce it in him mouth, licking the tip and fully engulf it in his mouth.

Hunter always wished to taste Spyro's dick since he eyed it when they bathed together, and now his wish became true. Hunter grabbed Spyro's haunches to put deeper his brother's dick in his mouth, this caused that Spyro moaned louder, and he did the same, grabbing Hunter's butt and pushing it to his face to put deeper the dick on his mouth. Both stayed there, bobbing their heads up and down, aucking their dicks while rubbing their butts for estimulate themselves more.

From the distance, Prowlus started having an erection and Veran let wet drops fall fron her dress.

In an instant the cheetah and soon-to-be cheetah started speeding up their bobbings, and Spyro grabbed Hunter's butt tighter and pushed harder, until Spyro let out a muffled roar as he released his cum in Hunter's mouth, the same with Hunter as he moaned louder releasing his cum in his brother's maw.

Both stood up with cum in their faces, but happily they removed it with their fingers and then licked it. Once they were clean they saw to their father giving then the index, signaling them that there is one thing to do.

"Spyro." Hunter started. "Lay down with your legs apart." Spyro heard and did exactly that. He laid with his legs apart, showing his dick still erected and with some cum dripping. Awaiting that Hunter did something, he got a surprise when he turned his back to him, and stretched his butt, showing his anus to Spyro. The best part happened when Hunter lowered his butt until it was above Spyro's penis, and Spyro, somehow, was invaded by a primal feeling deeo inside him and instinctly grabbed Hunter's hips and slammed them down in him, introducing his penis in Hunter's hole.

Hunter's face of shock said that he didn't expect that sudden movement from Spyro's part, but he didn't complain either as he let his butt sink in the dick, sending both a wave of pleasure that none of them felt before.

Spyro started lifting up Hunter to then push him down, thrusting his dick inside him with such fierce that made Hunter yelp, and consequently moan erotically. This made Spyro smile as he repeated the process once and again, thrusting harder and harder.

The moans of both brothers echoed in the coliseum, making some of the cheetah start masturbating and even mating with the closer ones they got for the erotic vibes that the ritual transmited.

Hunter let Spyro play with him as if he was his bitch as he wrapped his arms in Spyro's neck for support. "Harder, brother." He moaned with delight, as if he was pleading him. Spyro gladly obeyed and started thrusting harder, causing that loud sounds of "slop" and "slik" emanated from the sexual act, and combined with the moans and purrs of the brothers created a delightful melody.

As Spyro kept thrusting Hunter, he thought it was time for a new position. For the surprise of Hunter, Spyro lifted him slowly to put him in four, still with Spyro's member inside his butt. The new position gave Spyro more movement to keep the mating act and restarted thrusting Hunter will all his strenght, while Hunter kept moaning delighted as he let his tongue hang out.

Groans of pure ecstasy came out from the two mating brothers with every thrust and second that passed, at this point Spyro was acting of pure instinct and humped harder than before. And letting his primal desires dominated him, he used his tailtip to introduce it in his own tailhole, sending a shiver of pleasure that grew up with every thrust he gave with his tail along with the ones he gave to Hunter.

Minutes passed and it seemed like the ritual was longer that they expected. Spyro kept thrusting harder and deeper in Hunter who was trying to stay balanced to not fall forward and ruin the concentration of his brother who was enjoying their "bonding" time. Spyro resulted to be a natural learner in this about mating, a surprisingly natural follower. Somehow he felt he was gifted with that quality of being a fast learner, but now it was not time to be grateful for his ability.

As he continues mating with Hunter, he felt something inside him that was about to go out. An urge to release it in hs brother. So he fasted his thrust, Hunter also pushing his butt to Spyro's dick, playing along to increase the stimulation as Spyro started panting loudly. "I-I'm going to..." He couldn't end as Hunter fasted his push to help his brother cum faster.

And in a final thrust, Spyro slammed his dick in Hunter, grabbing his butt and pulling it to himself, and he came, roaring like a dragon. A roar that was heard across the village and reached the ears of the children.

"Wow." One of the children said. "That was a loud battle cry."

Back with the ritual, Spyro cum inside Hunter, drops of the white liquid fell into the floor as Hunter released a line of cum from his dick. Cum still flooded and shot out like an arrow from both, waiting until they released every drop. Seconds later Spyro retired his member from Hunter with a "pop!" sound, as cum still fell from Hunter's anus.

Prowlus stood up, cum falling from his dick after masturbating and step in front of the stage, whistling loudly to call the attention of everyone who just finished their little play time. "And with that display, now Spyro, you have become a man, and one of us!" Prowlus shouted with pride and joy.

"Let's welcome our new brother!"

And the whole tribe roared in celebration. Spyro has become a man.

* * *

It was of nighttime. Spyro was in his bed half sleep and with a smile in his maw. He still couldn't believe he was now a man and one of the cheetah. Also he still remember how it felt to mate with Hunter, taste his member and penetrate his hole was an experience he could never forget.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hunter entered to his room, clearly awake. "Hi brother. Can't sleep?"

"Sorta. I just can't help but feel happy that I'm now a man."

"I felt the same Spyro. When I became a man, it was one of my greatest days. I barely could hold my emotion." Hunter explained, and Spyro easily could relate with that."But mating with you, was also great."

Spyro felt flattered, he felt the same thing. "I think the same. And actually..." Spyro said before crossing his fingers in shame. "...I wad wondering if... we could do that again."

Hunter looked at Spyro with soft eyes as he smiled. "Of course."

Happily, Spyro jumped to Hunter and hugged him. Hunter returned the gesture with happiness. It was great to know that both enjoyed their company, and wanted to share their intimacy.

"Spyro, what if we start now?" Hunter said with an erotic tone, making Spyro grin as he broke the hug and laid down in his bed, exposing his dick half-erect and tailhole to his brother.

"Go ahead. I had my turn this afternoon and I want you to have yours." Spyro offered as Hunter felt proud of him, his honesty was remarkable and made him feel more aroused.

"As you wish." With that Hunter leaped into the bed, positioned in front of Spyro and introduced his penis in him, making both moan in pure esctasy, but without making too much noise to not wake their parents.

In a sudden move, Hunter leaned down over Spyro, and kissed him, Spyro was shocked at first, but later he returns the kiss, playing with their tongues as Hunter keep thrusting him.

It was a day that both would remember and a night that both would enjoy, and hopefully not the last one...

* * *

**And that's it.**

**Remember to let a review if you liked it and want more, and if you have a request, you can let a review too and I will try to make it true.**

**Now, I will reply the first two reviews of the previous chapter (the others I already PM'd) because I think that's more formal, it depends if you're ok with this. If not, let me know ok?**

**Light the Dragon 27: I'm glad you liked it. Hope to see you around.**

**Disspyrotimem8: Thanks, also giving them balls were more for the sex scene, honestly didn't think about if were external or internal.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. The start of a (girl)friendship

**Hi! It's me!**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. It has been so difficult for me lately but I will try to continue the best I can.**

**For the requests, that's how it will go;**

**-Legend story**

**-Request story**

**-Classic story**

**-Request story**

**-Legend story, etc.**

**So, that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**(Classic 1) The start of a (girl)friendship**

Walking down through the Avalar streets are the archer cheetah, Hunter, and the magical rabbit, Bianca. Both were holding hands as they passed across the people that occasionally give them a nice "Hello!" that Hunter responded happily while Bianca shyly shaked her hand in answer.

As they walked, Bianca spoke with a rather curious tone. "So where are we going Hunter? You have been really quiet since we get off from our home."

Hunter gave her a smile. "We are going to see a friend."

"A friend? Is Spyro? I though he was taking a vacation in Dragon Shores."

"No, it's not Spyro."

"Sheila?"

"Nope."

"Please tell me it's not Agent 9."

"Nope."

Bianca sighed relieved, she feels very uncomfortable with 9, because he constantly was eyeing her, waiting she does something "evil".

Although she realized her mistake and helped Spyro and Hunter to stop the Sorceress from taking all the dragon eggs for her, making her a heroine, some still were hesitant to accept her, gladly only a few, so it was not so serious.

"We're here." Hunter said, as Bianca looked where they are.

They are in front of a peculiar castle-like building, with a long staircase that goes up. There are banners in the walls, with the silhouette of Spyro on it, honouring his victory over Ripto time ago.

"I remember this place! You took me here for our first date!" Bianca exclaimed happily.

"Yes, but this time we're not here for that." Hunter said as they climbed up the stairs.

As they reached the last stair, they felt a little tired as how much the went up. "They need to install an elevator before I lost the sensibility in my feet." Hunter complained, with Bianca agreeing as she sat on the floor and rubbed her feet.

"I could float but only I can." Bianca mentioned waving her wand.

"Anyway, we're here. Now, just wait here." Hunter said leaving Bianca alone. She was curious about what he was planning. Luckily she didn't wait much as her boyfriend came back... with someone she didn't expect to meet.

"Bianca, I'm sure you already know Elora."

Bianca just locked eyes with the faun, really nervous with her presence in front of her, while Elora was feeling the same thing.

"Yeah... I already know her." Bianca said, a tone of shame in her.

Bianca heard from Elora by Hunter's stories. At first she was happy to meet another friend considering this one was her boyfriend's friend, but when they meet eye by eye things went really awkward.

Elora was shocked the first time she heard about Bianca by Spyro's words, being descripted as an evil magician girl with nasty tricks. But Hunter came saying the opposite and telling her how nice is Bianca, and she got to see it when she saw with Spyro the fireworks and Hunter and Bianca kissing. Eventually the first time they met, Elora already knew about Bianca and Hunter's relationship, but there things get bad as once she arrived, she saw Hunter being hit by a spell of Bianca, making Elora think she brainwashed Hunter with magic to later kill him and acting fast she pinned her down with fierce to free Hunter from such control... Until Hunter, after waking up from the shock of seeing his best friend attacking his girlfriend, jumped to them and put them apart as he explained the spell she shot was to try to make Hunter fly.

Elora felt so ashamed once she realized her misunderstoodment. Since then she was ashamed to visit Hunter in fear that Bianca was there to remind her about her mistake. As Bianca was worried to be attacked again.

But here they are.

"Hi, Bianca." Elora said in a low voice. "It's... *ahem* nice to see you here."

"Yeah. Same..." Bianca responded the same way.

Hunter noticed the dead silence over them. "Girls." Both looked at him. "I know you are nervous and ashamed to see the other after your first... official bad impression." The mere recall of that day was enough to make them feel more uncomfortable. "But I want you to be good friends as Spyro and me. I hate to see that my best friend and girlfriend can't talk properly without feeling bad most of the time."

Those words echoed in their heads for a minute. He was right. They can't be like that forever. They have to move on and start again if they wanted to make some progress.

"You're right, Hunty." Bianca said feeling better.

"Hunty? Is that his nickname?" Elora asked, finding funny that nickname for him.

"Yeah. I like how it sounds."

"Normally we call him _pussycat_." Elora replied laughing, making Bianca laugh too. And Hunter was quite offended but content seeing them laughing together.

"That's what I wanted to see." Hunter said as suddenly, a purple figure landed among them.

"Spyro! Glad to see you here!" Elora exclaimed happily.

"Hi girls! Sorry but I'm on a hurry." Spyro said.

"What is it?" Bianca asked worried.

"Rhynocs are attacking the Dragon Shores and I need to stop them before they ruin my vacation."

"I'll go with you. I have personal business with those rhydorks." Hunter said sounding ready.

Spyro was a little surprised. "Huh. I though you were going to retreat." This made Hunter put an incredulous face. "Anyway, let's go. See ya later girls." With that Spyro leaped off the place.

"Be careful there, Hunter." Bianca said worried for Hunter.

"I will honey. You keep doing bonding time for me." He said before going down the stairs, too much for his disgust.

Once Hunter was gone, Bianca and Elora stayed there, standing in the silence.

The rabbit still was some nervous, but she remembered Hunter's words and decided to break the ice and start bonding. "So, Elora. You live here?" She asked the first thing she though.

Elora took a moment to answer. "Well, sorta. This place is where I work, taking care of Avalar before Ripto attacked us." She explained, making an angry face after remembering Ripto.

"Oh yeah. Hunter mentioned something about Ripto. That he was a small guy with anger issues, and that Spyro defeated him." Bianca said recalling some of Hunter's past information.

"Exactly. After that, I returned to my work as leader of Avalar to ensure order and peace."

"Wait, are you a leader of a whole realm?" Bianca asked surprised at that new.

"Well, yeah. They don't say I have a strong sense of leadership for nothing." The faun said proudly.

"You surely are a strong fighter. Hunter always says you are afraid to fight." This made Elora smile mischievously.

"Oh really? Well then I'll need to show him that this girl can fight better than him." Elora said as she punched and kicked to the air, making Bianca giggle and Elora too.

The girls kept chatting and talking about many things, enjoying their company as the time passed by and both are getting comfortable with the other, finally getting used to be together in better terms.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Bianca said, playing this game that she showed to Elora.

"Mmm... Truth." Elora responded.

"Fine. Who are you in love with?" Bianca smirked, knowingthe possible answer.

Elora was caught by surprise. She had to guess that Bianca would eventually come to this question and she felt embarrased to reveal it.

"Can we change that question?" Elora said shyly.

"Why? Is not that hard. Just tell me. I won't tell it to anymore. Not even to Hunter." The rabbit encouraged her.

After that Elora let out a long sigh. "It's... S... Sp..." She kept like that for some seconds until finally drop it. "Spyro."

"I knew it." The rabbit's answer made Elora put a curious face.

"Wait, you knew it? How?"

"The way you spoke when Spyro was here told me something. You sounded very excited."

At this point Elora blushed hardly. She was too obvious?

"Hey, don't feel like that. I'm sure you and Spyro will be a cute couple." This made Elora blush more.

"But, he says that _love is a plague_. How can I show him my love if he thinks that's disgusting?" The faun asked with a sad tone, feeling Spyro would never accept it.

Bianca though for a moment, finding a way to help Elora. Then, she though in a pretty useful and nasty idea as she started doing a cocky smile.

"I guess I have an idea..." She said with a sly tone, earning Elora's attention.

"Which?"

"First..." She started walking to Elora, making her sit in the ground as she did that too. "You have to go slowly but surely. Get closer to him, say random but nice things to ease him and make him feel comfortable with your presence." She proceed to put her arm over her, like hugging her. "Feel relaxed with him, hug him softly. If he doesn't like that kind of gesture, just make him laugh or chat."

"How do you know these tips?" Elora asked feeling a little nervous at being so close to Bianca.

"Hunter did exactly that with me." She winked.

"I don't know if that will work. I even went with him in a love tunnel but he just ignored me!" Elora said now frustrated.

"Mmm..." Bianca though in a better way to help her. "I have an idea." She said as she used her wand and doing a movement with it, she was covered in a cloud.

Elora was startled at fist but confused later, until the smoke dissiapated revealing... Spyro.

"S-Spyro?!" Elora asked now scared.

"Hey! Don't worry! It's still me! Bianca!" _Spyro_ said with that feminine voice, calming Elora.

"So..." She said now impressed. "Will you impersonate Spyro to help me?"

"It's more realistic." Bianca-Spyro said.

As Elora though about it, she accepted it. "Ok." Her smile said enough.

As Elora started doing what Bianca said, she felt more sure about herself, and also thinking how Bianca surprisingly impersonated Spyro perfectly, if we put aside the feminine voice.

As the time passed by, Elora felt better with herself and not having fear of show Spyro her interest.

"Thanks Bianca. Now I feel I can try again."

"That's good to hear. Although we need to cover one more thing." Bianca still in Spyro form said, a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"And that is?" As Elora said that, Bianca went to her, put her paws on her shoulders, and... she kissed her.

Elora's shocked face said how she never expected to being kissed by a girl, although technically is Spyro. Either way she continued with the kiss and surprisingly even responded to it, caressing Bianca's face and closing the eyes, hardening the kiss.

Seconds after they separate from the kiss, as Bianca's transformation just finished, retuning to her original form.

"Oops. Time out." Bianca laughed forgetting the time limit. "Well, that was exciting."

"Yeah. Really exciting. But... " Elora said grabbing Bianca's hand. " ...I want more."

The rabbit smiled to her, tightening the hold in their hands. "I though you would never ask."

They kissed instantly, grabbing the faces of the other as they pressed the kiss further and clashing their tongues trying to dominate, with Elora winning as she pinned down Bianca, still kissing her.

As they kissed in the ground, Elora proceeded to put her hands over Bianca's body, rubbing all her atributes as her breasts and butt and squeezing it with a grip, making the bunnu moan in the kiss.

Bianca didn't stay behing as she does the same, rubbing Elora's breasts and butt although this time she gave it a smack, making the faun open her eyes in shock and moan loudly before Bianca repeated the smack, over and over again.

Elora felt the esctasy of the moment increasing and she playfully manouvered her hand to Bianca's tights and slowly introduced her hand in her panties, wet from the excitement and slowly she introduced her fingers in Bianca's pussy.

The sudden feeling of something inside her made Bianca moan louder, breaking the kiss and holding Elora stronger as she lifted her legs to allow Elora to finger her deeper.

Bianca wanted to reward Elora for her eagerness in this act that she started herself with Elora, so she grabbed her wand and in a swift move she dissapeared both her and Elora's clothes, now they are naked in the open.

Elora didn't noticed her lack of dressing but didn't care either as she keep fingering Bianca, speeding up her thrust while she lowered her head to Bianca's chest and started sucking her breasts.

The bunny was in a blissful experience that never though she could have, and she enjoyed it.

Without clothes it was easier to explore the body of the other so Bianca started to caress every inch of Elora, her face, her breasts, her nipples and her back, all while she let Elora suck her like a mother would feed her child, and Elora was enjoying it like a baby.

"My turn." Bianca said as she turned around so Elora was now below her, and she does exactly what Elora did with her. Suck her breasts and fingering her.

Elora moaned with the pleasure growing within her, arching her back and lifting her legs as answer. Her tongue was hanging out from her mouth as she caressed Bianca's long ears to pursue her to continue. Her short tail wagged with excitement.

They didn't know how much they were in that position, but they felt they had to end it now.

"I've got an idea." Bianca said as she stood up, Elora still in the floor wondering what she is planning until she looked how Bianca turned around and positioned over her, her ass right above Elora's face as Bianca looked at Elora's pussy with a hunger look.

Bianca looked back to see Elora with a shocked and blushing face, still seeing that wet pussy and pink anus that made her want to taste it. "C'mon faun! I know you want it." She said shaking her ass in front of her, arousing her more.

She instantly grabbed it and made it sit in her face, licking Bianca's pussy and anus with lust and hunger as she massaged her butt swiftly, with the bunny moaning delighted as she lowered her head to Elora's tights and licks her pussy too.

The moans and panting of both girls were muffled as they didn't let go their mouths from the crotches of the other still devouring their pussies with devotion. Elora never dreamed to have sex with a girl, although the idea actually made her feel hot when she saw her faun friends making it with each other and having sex it in the open, even more when some satyrs were doing it too, kissing and getting intimate. The memories still fresh in her mind.

As for Bianca, she occasionally saw her former mistress the Sorceress playing nasty with herself, fingering or using her staff, even making some of her rhynocs fuck her in the pussy or the mouth to satisfy her primal desires, and she actually loved it. And how to forget that time when the Sorceress made a copy of herself but with a dick so she can savour it and mount it. For Bianca that was shocking but so arousing.

They kept licking their pussies, pushing their tongues deeper with her hands still massaging their butts and eyes closed letting the pleasure flows, until they finally felt the surge of releasing something but no one said a word as they licked and sucked faster and faster.

It was not until the last second that they let out a loud moan synchronized when they cum in their faces, releasing all their fluids and tension.

Bianca licked joyfully the cum in her face and grabben some of Elora's pussy to lick it too. Elora did the same with a content smile.

"That was awesome." Bianca said sounding tired. Cum was still in her face.

"I agree. That was an unique experience." Elora replied wiping out the rest of cum in her face. "But I want to try one thing before we done." She commented sounding impatient.

"And what would it be?" Bianca asked interested in the idea.

"Grinding our pussies." Elora said before spreading her legs, showing her still-covered-in-cum wet pussy to Bianca, who smiled slyly as she get closer to her and also spreading her legs, they joined pussies and started moving to rub them, making wet noises mixed with moaning voices.

They rubbed their pussies with passion with their faces exhausted with the tongue out as their hands rubbed their breasts.

After some rubbing, the climax hit again and the cum flooded again. A kiss with tongue marked the finish of the act.

* * *

After their little "playtime", Bianca and Elora were taking some tea with cookies, courtesy of Elora as they talked about the boys.

"So Hunter really pinned down Moneybags?" Bianca said quite excited.

"Yup. You had to look at him. He really put him in his place." Elora commented, laughing at that weird display of Hunter being brave.

Soon they heard some footsteps from below and they saw Hunter and Spyro emerging from the stairs.

"Hi girls! Sorry for taking too long. Those rhynocs put real fight and we had to deal with them more than we tough." Hunter said soundinh exhausted and tryinh to recover the air.

"Yeah. They really were tough, too bad that not enough." Spyro smirked.

"Well, unless it's done for now." Elora said happy to see him back.

"Alright, I'll go to take a nap now that I can. See ya!" Spyro said before turning around to go, but then Elora spoke.

"Spyro." He stopped and looked back at the faun, who had a slight nervous face, hesitating to say what she wants to say. But after looking at Bianca who gave her a firm nod, she went for that chance. "Actually there's going to be a firework show in honor to celebrate your victory over Ripto and it will start soon and I was wondering if you would want to... come with me." She ended still feeling nervous about him.

Spyro tought for a moment before smile. "Sure! I would love it."

Elora's happy face said enough. And more when Spyro offered her to accompany him to go there now.

"What a gentledragon." Elora joked, laughing with Spyro as both walked down to see the show.

Now only Bianca and Hunter were alone in the place.

"I suppose things went great." Hunter said looking at her.

"Really great." Bianca said, blushing a little.

"I knew it." Hunter replied before giving Bianca a lighy smack in the ass, making her look at him with a fake indignant face. He just winked at her.

She smiled lovely at him. "Thanks Hunter."

"Always." He said before grabbing her from the waist and lift her up in the air, both laughing together and then Hunter put her close to him, and both kissed lovely.

Once they broke from the kiss, Hunter asked her if she wants to go with him to the fireworks show.

"I would love to." With that, both lovers walked down the stairs to see their friends, holding hands as the sun started to set down.


	5. The Punishment

**Hi again! Wow I'm posting this just one week after the last story. That's a record for me.**

**Hopefully I can keep with this weekly update.**

**Anyway, enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

**(Request 2 by Story Writer 2015)**

**The Punishment**

"Ugh... Where am I...? Why do I feel so weak...?"

The voice sounded very thick as ultratomb, as if it was muffled with a rock but still was understandable, although that weird distortion in the voice didn't help.

The dragon opened its eyes, seeing blur as if he feels he woke up from a hit in the head, really hard. Lifting up his face he saw that he was lying over some kind of table, as he saw his chest and hind legs up, and feeling something rigid in his back.

Then he looked at the place he was. It looks like some sort of room. There is a little window letting the sunrays pass, the walls were painted of orange with details of gold, there is a bug cushion at the corner and an iron door was positioned in front of him.

_'Disgusting."_ He though after giving it a second look.

He tried to stand up but he couldn't, he struggled but still nothing. It was not until he looked to himself that he realised he was tied with some kind of chains, these were glowing a green emerald color and covered part of his chest, fore legs and hind legs, giving him limited movement.

He tries again to stand up but it was useless, as he keeps trying to break free he looks angrily at his sides.

"What is this trickery?!" He shouted, shaking fiercily in the table. "Who dares to chain me up and leave me in this cheesy place?!"

He continues struggling in the table waiting that the chains break soon, but still nothing.

Seeing it is useless he stops, grunting and cursing in his breath. He then goes with his second option, use his element.

As he opened his mouth to release it, he felt nothing building up inside him, as if he was totally empty. He desperately tries to build up something, even the tiniest sparx of fire but nothing came.

At this point he was enraged, gritting his teeth and shaking violently as a final attemp to break free of the aprisonment he seems to be.

"RELEASE ME!" He screamed, his voice bombing like a volcano about to erupt. "WHO IS THE RESPONSIBLE OF THIS OUTRAGERY?!"

"Us."

That voice reached his head like a meteor.

He looked up, considering his limited sight, to see the iron door open doing a creaking sound as three adult dragons emerged from it.

The dragons' steps were heard as echoing stomps across the room until they reached the sides of the table. The first one was a dark green dragon with a hammer ball in the tail tip; the second one was a yellow dragon with thunder marks over his body; and the last one was an ice blue dragon with ice shards emerging from parts of his body. The three looked at the tied dragon with seriousness and stern.

"You..." The dragon said angry, showing his teeth to the guardians.

"You're no more menace to us, Malefor..." Terrador spoke with a hard tone in his voice. "Those chains negate all your abilities and strength including your dark powers. You're powerless."

Malefor retorted with a roar trying to release his fire, but seeing only smoke enraged him as what he said was true.

"That is useless in your state, Malefor. Better stop humilliating yourself before you end with the mouth dry." Cyril commented mocking the ex-Dark Master.

"Once I get free from this chains I'll...!" He exclaimed angry. How he dares to mock him? The Dark Master! Overlord of the dragons!

"You won't." Volteer interrupted his speech. "These chains are made of ancestral magic that our ancestors created to restrain the power of those who are a threat to our kind. Twisted creatures that succumbed to the evil, tainted, horrible and poisioning effects of the dark, banned, forbidden magic."

"He already get it Volteer." The ice guardian replied tired of his partner's long amount of words.

"How did you captured me?" Malefor said, venom coming from his words. "The last thing I can remember is me being trapped in crystal by those fucking pests!"

"Watch your tongue, monster!" Terrador exclaimed with anger. "You're in no position to express yourself to anyone, specially our heroes." Malefor only responded with a deadly glare. "As for your capture, I will tell you."

"We sent a search party to find Spyro and Cynder in the last location they went, your fortress. As your evil influence died down with the new world, we found them among the debris, alive, but also they found something else, deep down the rubble... " Malefor listened carefully, he also wanted to know what happened. "A crystal, totally broke and destroyed, with you inside."

Malefor was shocked, he was alive, he survived.

"We couldn't believe it. You, from all the creatures, survived, when you had to die after all what you've done. So imagine our surprise when the party returned with Spyro and Cynder, including you." Malefor laughed. It was ironic, those who went for earth and sky to kill him, to only result that they returmed with him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Terrador menaced him, as Malefor stopped laughing. "We were about to kill you with out own paws, when Spyro interfered. He said that, although you survived, you still must pay for the things that you've done, so he suggested us to aprison you and give you a punishment, so hard and so long that will make you recapacite."

Terrador ended his story.

So he miraculously survived, and it was for Spyro that he ended here. Quite ironic.

"Malefor." Terrador spoke, firmness in his voice. "Your crimes to the dragonkind and the world are countless and disgraceful. And for that, we will punish you in a way that you won't be able to bear, or resist." He moved forward to the table, as Volteer stayed in the side and Cyril moved to the back of the table.

"And what are you going to do with me? Lecture me?" Malefor laughed of them. "There's nothing you can do to make me regret."

"Maybe. But this is the perfect chance to release the tension caused by your war." Cyril said coldly to him as he showed Malefor what they were talking about.

Malefor's eyes open wide when he looked at the ice dragon's trobbing dick right front in his face. The musky scent of the viril member hit his nostrils hard like a frogweed's scent as he tries to look away to only look at a dead end.

The earth and electricity guardians were also showing their prominent shafts, a look of lust mixed with the seriousness in their faces.

"This will be your punishment." Terrador said as he grabbed Malefor's legs and opened them to see Malefor's penis that just started to emerge fron his slit. "And I see you're actually interested." Retorted playfully, putting his paw over it and started massasing it.

Malefor tried to hold the moan as the guardian was massaging his privates. He was uttely shocked as this is actually happening. He was going to be raped!

"Put your paws away from me!" Malefor replied trying to shove Terrador away. But again, it was useless.

"But you seem to enjoy this so far." Cyril added as Malefor's dick was totally erect, much for the dismay of the purple dragon. "And by what you care, we don't." The cold tone in Cyril's voice managed to nerve Malefor, growing in menace at the powerless situation he is.

"And we're just starting." With that said the ice guardian grabbed Malefor's face, opened his maw and forced his dick inside him.

The dark dragon's eyes went round as if they were about to explode at the thing that was happening around him. Shock invaded his mind and sickness in his maw, trying to spit the dick away but only resulted in grunts as Cyril started moving back and forward.

The sloppy sounds of Cyril's member clashing Malefor's mouth echoed in the room, mixed with Cyril's joyful groans and a cocky smile formed in his maw.

Terrador finished massaging Malefor's dick, his paw covered in a peculiar smell than reached his nose. A temptating essence as he lifted up Malefor's legs and spotted his tailhole, a dark pink surface around it.

"I've waited so long for this." Terrador murmured for himself as he introduced his dark green dick inside Malefor. Again, the dark dragon was overshocked at the feeling of the guardian's shaft inside his body.

_"How he dares?! I must be fucking all of them for my own pleassure!"_ Malefor thought enraged as his mouth was busy with Cyril's member still thrusting it with sheer force. Unconsciously, he started to manouver his tongue around the cold penis, savouring the freeze surface and salty texture that somehow made him hunger and keep waving his tongue.

_"What am I doing?!"_ Malefor asked himself shocked. _"Why am I following them?!"_ His eyes darted to the sides, frantically. For second time in his life (after the darkness) he was scared. And Cyril noticed it.

"I see you finally realized what are you into." Cyril replied with seriousness, still thrusting his dick and Malefor looking at him. "Before you woke up we made you drink a potion of turnera difussa, courtesy of Terrador, that serves to stimulate the sexual arousal in someone. And the effects finally kicked in." The grin in his face showed how much he was enjoying to see Malefor that way.

"It's question of time that you submit to it." Volteer mentioned, sit down near Malefor. He was staring at the punishment with interest to see the effects of the potion, without joining then, until now. "And let your primal, inner and secret desires take control." As he talked, he stood up and reached Malefor's submissive body, shaking back and forward by the movement of his fellow partners that are really enjoying Malefor's punishment.

He eyes Malefor's dick with interest and an idea came to his mind. He brings his paw to his own face and licks it, every inch and then touches the dick with his paw and started stroking it slowly, with Malefor again trying to supress the moan from his mouth but failing and letting out a long one. Volteer kept stroking the dick, changing speed every ten seconds as the saliva coated all of it.

Seeing his work almost done Volteer laughed as he suddenly lowered his face and brought Malefor's soaked penis to his mouth. This time Malefor didn't contained his moan as he unless had someone sucking him.

Volteer's head bobbed up and down around the dark and thick dick, the saliva helping him to go with a rhythm movement along his tongue, touching every inch of the shaft at the same time he started stroking himself. He felt a paw over his head and saw Terrador actually pushing him more to the dick he was swallowing right now and enticed him to keep doing it.

Malefor started to feel the urge of cum after some minutes of guilt pleasuring, but he repressed it to not let them win more than now. So he still was being fucked in both sides of his body with someone sucking his dragonhood.

When suddenly, a yellow lightning traveled his whole body as a shock, making him almost jump from the table. He tried to look up to see what caused it but Cyril didn't let him, instead pushed on him harder than before and Malefor was left with the doubt.

Actually, who caused the shock was no other than Volteer. As he sucked Malefor he charged his electricity element in his mouth and released it in the cock, sending a powerful and intended attack to Malefor, showing he is still being punished, and a funny idea he thought in the moment.

The guardians kept with the work of punishing Malefor in the most primal way and using him for their own interest. With Malefor, he started to get used to being their bitch. He licked Cyril's dick with vigor and with his hind legs pushed Terrador more to him telling him he wanted deeper. While his body was submitting to the desire, his mind was going nuts as he wanted more.

_"NO! I MUST RESIST THE TEMPTATION!"_ His thought were loud as his voice although no one heard it.

Soon enough he felt a salty liquid drowning in his mouth, and then a gooey sustance in his tailhole, before moaning loudly and releasing his own seed in Volteer's mouth. The cum was too much foe the guardians and they retired their cocks from Malefor's holes and the cum went to his whole body, covering him in cum, the salty liquid jumping and staining his once glorious purple scales.

Once Malefor recovered the breath after his tiring, embarrasing and unbelievable punishment, he inhaled and exhaled out to recover some of his breath. He felt his mouth still soaked in dragon milk while his tailhole was burning by how spreaded was thanks to Terrador and his big dragonhood.

"You are done with my punishment. Now get out!" He said obviously mad with them and their play on him.

"Why? If you seemed very aroused, turned on, hot, with those moans that you let out." Volteer blabbered again, causing Malefor to feel warmness in his cheeks. He was blusing? No! I't can't be. That only happens to the weak creatures.

"Admit it Malefor. You actually enjoyed this like us. Even without the potion's effect, the submission is something you never admitted but always wished, as the past guardians told us when they told your story." Malefor gritted at the mention of those guardians who trained him.

_"Of course they had to spit it."_ He thought very angry. "I will never admit such stupidity!" And he shout the same way.

"You will, soon. We just need time, and more ways to convinve you." Cyril said before opening the door and exiting the chamber, the guardians following him shortly.

Soon Malefor was left alone, rage invaded his face and his ming, clenching his paws in pure anger. He was Malefor! The Dark Master and the most powerful dragon that any creature ever met! How could this happen to him?!

"Fucking guardians... I will never admit to those bastards that I liked it..." Malefor thought before feeling his head dizzy, and slowly he started to close the eyes until fall asleep.

_"Why did I like it?"_

* * *

Time passed with normality, it has been two months since Malefor has been put in prison under the guardians' vigilance. Everyday one of the guards went there and left him lunch and dinner so he is well fed, they couldn't let him die starving, that is not polite.

Also, from time to time the guardians visited him to "punish" him more, and in many ways. There was a time where Volteer made Malefor lick his tailhole and then suck his penis while Terrador and Cyril fucked him at the same time.

The more he was being tortured, the more he started to like it. Although he would never admit it to them.

* * *

It was nighttime. Malefor was sleeping calmly in his bed, still chained so he can't use his elements and escape. Unless he was feeling comfortable.

Soon, the noise of footsteps coming to his door woke him up, wondering who was, and why it was woke up so late.

The door opened with a slow cracking sound, and from it emerged a dragon, young of purple scales and golden horns and chest.

"Spyro." Malefor said half angry, half asleep.

"Malefor" Spyro replied, eyeing the dark dragon was well chained.

"Why are you here? And in the mid of the night?"

"I came here to..." Spyro said before abruptly shut up himself. For some reason he stopped coming to Malefor and started blushing.

"To convince to redeem myself? Never." Malefor replied, days ago Spyro visited him and tried to convince him to leave the darkness behind and start again as a dragon of Warfang. Of course his pride won.

"No... I came here to..." Spyro took a deep breath before ending his sentence. "I came here to mate with you."

Malefor was... half surprised. Because, he was already used to be fucked with roughness, but didn't though someone pure like Spyro would want that.

"I thought you had that little traitor as your lover." Malefor replied with disgust.

"Her name is Cynder. So refer to her with her name." Spyro said sounding firm, defending her.

"Whatever, whelp."

There was a little silence, uncomfortable for the two.

"Why do you want to mate with me? If you already have that tra- Cynder" Malefor asks Spyro, this time saying her name properly.

"She said I could try this before actually doing it with herself. So she knows I'm ready for her." Spyro explained vaguely.

"So, you came here to test your endurance with me? Pathetic." Malefor tried to make fun of him, but it seems Spyro was unaffected.

"Call me whatever you want. That won't work." Spyro retorted him. They stayed again in awkward silence for some seconds before Spyro talked again. "Then... will you?"

"What?" Malefor asked, confused.

"Will you let me mate you?"

Now Malefor was really confused. Spyro was actually asking him permission. He was really so pure and polite to ask him for permission? Malefor stayed in silence, not looking at Spyro and instead looking the wall, thinking.

Spyro saw his face contracting with doubt. He may hate Malefor by all what he did, but deep down he believes everyone has the chance to change. Even if takes a lot of time.

"I see you're conflicted." Spyro said making Malefor look at him. "I'll let you sleep then." With that he started his way to the door, before he touched it...

"Wait." Malefor suddenly said, making Spyro turn to him, and saw how the big dragon turned around and lifted his tail to Spyro, still lying down. "Fine, go ahead."

Spyro smiled at how he changed of mind and went to Malefor, positioned himself over Malefor's rear, mounting him and introducing his almost erect dragonhood inside Malefor, it felt so alien for him but also very exciting.

As Spyro started thrusting him, he heard Malefor almost purring, making him feel relaxed.

"How am I doing it?" Spyro asked him.

Malefor had to admit Spyro was very polite, even with him, he couldn't tell if that was disgusting or cute.

"Just do it fast, so I can come back to sleep." Malefor said with tireness, but still feeling his hole being penetrated by Spyro's penis.

Spyro just nodded and kept thrusting him, he started moaning and speeding up his thrusts, starting to feel used to the act of sex.

All while Malefor heard it and only breathed in relaxation.

_"Maybe this is not too bad after all..."_ Malefor thought, his mind only focusing in Spyro mating him. _"Unless is better than being trapped in a crystal."_

* * *

**All done!**

**I must say I enjoyed doing this request. Actually never read a gangbang with Malefor before as I never found one (unless here), so it was such an exciting work.**

**Also the last scene with that bit of SpyroXMalefor was totally my idea, as I wanted to add it to bring some more of sex to the story, as I like that ship.**

**Now, thanks to Story Writer 2015 for this request and I hope you liked it.**

**I won't answer reviews this time.**

**See ya!**


	6. Our Little Spyro

**Hello!**

**Ok, I REALLY sorry for this looooooong hiatus in my story.**

**Quick resume: My phone broke and my computer got a virus, so I had no internet connection until I went to a Cyber. Unless everything is fine.**

**Aside from that, I've been busy with collegue (it sucks), I may not mentioned this before, but anyway, I wll try better to not let you waiting so long.**

**So I hope you can forgive me.**

**And I hope you enjoy this shot. :)**

* * *

**(Legend 2) Our Little Spyro**

The warm light of the high sun brightened the vast world with beautiness. It was such a contrasting sight compared to the clouded, raining or dark days that now seem to be old memories.

Thankfully life decided to be nice with the world and offered it a well deserved time to relax.

The Dragon Temple stands marvelously and peacefully in the vast swamp, recieving the shining sun rays and gracing its walls, while although the cracks and lack of cleanliness that presented, it still was the best home that anyone could ask.

Right now, two dragons are entering the temple. One of them is male with purple scales and golden chest, horns and wings while the other is female with black scales and crimson chest and wings while her horns are silver.

These are Spyro and Cynder, who looked really tired if their sweated bodies were a signal.

"I'm gonna need a bath after this." Cynder mentioned, wiping out the sweat of her forehead. "But you really were awesome there Spyro, even without your elements." She said admiring Spyro at his abilities.

"Heh, thanks Cynder. Although I don't think I really made it that great." He replied, honesty in his words as he thinks he just was normal.

"For someone who grew up in a swamp with dragonflies and just learned to fight it was impressive." She retorted with interest making Spyro smile calmly.

"If you say so." Spyro said. "But still, I would wish my powers came back." He noted with a little hint of sadness.

"They will come back to you Spyro. We just need to wait." She put a paw on her shoulder to comfort him. "Who knows? Maybe you get stronger once you got them back." She suggested with happiness making Spyro laugh.

Soon Cynder leaved Spyro's shoulder and both continued their walking to the temple.

As they walked back they were greeted with an annoying yellow flash that poped out in their eyes.

"Argh! Sparx!" Cynder exclaimed. "How many time we told you to stop doing that?!" She said rubbing her eyes, Spyro too.

"Hey! My light is not that blinding!" Sparx retorted annoyed.

"Whatever, Sparx." Spyro said recovering from the sudden flash. "We're just done with training and we're about to take a rest."

"Oh fine!" Sparx said joyfully. "I was already wondering 'Why they are taking too long'? Anyway, see ya!" He said before buzzing out.

"One of these days I will smack him." Cynder said menacingly.

"The frogweeds will do that for you." Spyro joked, making her laugh as they continued their way.

Once they arrived to the temple, they took separate ways.

"If the guardians ask for me tell them I'm taking a bath." She informed to Spyro.

"I'll tell them." Spyro said, smiling to her as she did the same.

"See you later." She said before turning around and walking to the bath, as Spyro stayed there seeing how Cynder walked moving her slim and curvy body, attracting the purple dragon's attention and making him blush after realizing what he did.

_"So good Sparx is not here"_ He thought relieved that his brother didn't presence that scene.

He continues his way in the temple until arrive the grotto, where for his surprise he saw one of the guardians, a redish orange dragon with pale orange chest and horns, looking at the pool with intrigue in her eyes.

The guardians are like the strongest and wisest dragons in the world. Trained in their element to protect the dragonkind of every menace that comes to them. Also that it seems that once a dragon becomes an adult, starts walking in two legs and it's bodies develops further.

Only four guardians are alive and now reside in the Temple with Spyro and Cynder, thanks to the effords of the purple dragon. For that reason they treat him with sweetness and caring, but also with firmness and encouragement so he can be the dragon he is destined to be and end the war.

"Master Ignitia." Spyro said before going to the guardian, who smiled seeing her flame of hope.

"Young Spyro, you know that master is not neccesary." The guardian said with a calm and motherly voice. "I see you finished your training for today. But if I can ask, where is Cynder?"

"She is taking a bath. Today's training was rougher than we thought." Spyro explained to her.

"The tougher it is, the stronger you get." Said a new voice, firm but soft. Spyro turns his head to see a dark green dragon with brown chest and horns walking to him. "That's what I say."

"Master Terra." Spyro said directing to her with respect.

Terra looked at him amused. "Spyro, you know that you don't have to refer to us as masters."

Spyro realized what he said as Ignitia also said that to him. "I'm Sorry mas- Terra." He said ashamed.

"No need to apologize, young dragon." Terra said. "You are just very polite and caring for your age. Quite a gentledragon." Her compliment made Spyro blush, something they find cute on him.

"Indeed a gentledragon. I wished I've met someone like him before this war." Another voice, fancy and sweet wss heard as Spyro turned again to see an ice blue dragoness with dark magenta chest, wings and light purple horns. Behind her it was a yellow dragoness with blue chest and horns, and what looks like tiny thunder symbols around her body.

"Again with that story Cyrille? We don't have to hear, listen or catch that again." The yellow dragoness said with an energetic and fast voice.

"Oh shut up, Voltiar! You don't know how I feel about it." Cyrille replied looking incensed to her fellow guardian.

"I'm going to stop you there." Terra said approaching the ice and electric dragonesses. "We don't want another of your endless discussions right now."

"You're right Terra." Ignitia said looking at her partners. "As we have something to discuss now." She said sounding serious. The guardians could tell it was of their concern if she spoke with that tone.

"Understood. Spyro." Voltia turned to the young dragon who looked at her, waiting. "Take a rest as we deal with this in our chamber. And remember, don't go too far of the temple." She spoke, a motherly warning tone in her voice along her fast tongue made Spyro smile at that particular mix.

With that the guardians went to other place of the room, being lead by Ignitia, as Spyro looked at them leave, and suddenly eyeing their curvy movement in the hips, along with their tails and admiring their bodies, just like he did with Cynder. After they were out of sight Spyro blushed and looked at the other direction.

_"i must stop doing that."_ He thought ashamed before going to find Sparx.

* * *

"That's what you saw in the pool of visions?" Ignitia just nodded.

Ignitia told her fellow guardians the vision she had in the pool, and they were surprised with what she mentioned.

"It matches my fantasy from days ago." Ignitia continued. "And yours too." Her face turnes a bit redder.

"I guess there is no reason to deny it anymore." Ignitia said, the blush in her face more noticeable. "We all fell for Spyro."

They stayed in silence at the revelation she made, blushing too and looking guilty.

It was true.

The four guardians fell in love with the little purple dragon.

After seeing his caring and willing personality and heroic deeds to not only help them, but also protect everyone who needs it, they began to see him with new eyes.

They started to feel love for him, seeing how he deeply cared for them and how ready he was every time he wanted to be better.

Each of them supressed their feelings for him as he is still a kid while they were adults, they felt it was a taboo to fall in love with a child, but they couldn't hold the urge to show him their love every time night came and they dreamed about it.

"Wait." Voltiar started. "We _all_? Are you informing that apart from us there is another dragoness who fell for him too?" Ignitia nodded.

"But who besides us could-?" Cyrille asked before cutting her question as she realized who it was. "Cynder." Ignitia nodded again.

After a short pause, Terra started laughing softly. "By the ancestors. That little dragon conquered our hearts and he doesn't know it."

The rest laughed with her, finding amusing how they, including Cynder, loved the same dragon but he doesn't realized it.

"Ignitia." Voltiar said after their laughing. "Now that you saw, presenced and analyzed that vision, what do you think we have to act, perform, ma-?"

"In short." Cyrille cut her with annoyance at her long and unnecesary question. "What must we do?"

Ignitia blushed again. "I have been thinking in something for this moment." The guardians leaned closer to hear her plan.

"I suggest that we mate with him. Tonight."

They opened their eyes in shock. It was a wild idea.

"Tonight? With him? At the same time?" Ignitia nodded again.

"What about Cynder?" Cyrille asked, wondering about the black dragoness' participation.

"She is more reserved with her feelings. I don't think she agrees with our idea about sharing Spyro. Unless for now." Ignitia informed them, making the guardians think about it and agree.

"Then it's decided." Ignitia came to a conclusion with the guardians. "Tonight we will mate with Spyro."

"Understood." Terra said, content with the idea.

"I can't wait for tonight." Cyrille said with a seductive voice.

"This will be exciting, thrilling, erotic, arousing, pleasu-" Voltiar expressed her enthusiasm as always.

"Enough Voltiar." Terra said cutting her, almost ruining the moment.

"Now we have to make Spyro come here without Cynder sees or realizes it." Terra said.

"That shall be easy." Cyrille replied. "After dinner we can call him, that he waits both Cynder and Sparx are asleep so he sneaks in the temple until meeting us in our chamber."

"That's a pretty solid idea." Voltiar agreed with her, liking her plan.

"I agree." Ignitia said looking at them. After some silence she smiled warmly to her companions. "I'm glad to have your help."

"We stay together in everything, my friend." Voltiar said giving a short smile.

"Finally you say something coherent." Cyrille commented, making them laugh, including the electricity guardian.

"Now, we only have to wait."

* * *

The calm night was a pure blessing for many, as it means the end of the day to await the new one. The two moons shine brightly across the sky, their light iluminating the tingling stars around as the crickets perform their simple but recomforting orchesta.

That's what Spyro is looking right now. Still lying in the cushions of the room he and Cynder had been given.

He turned his head to Cynder, sleeping right next to him, assuring she is totally asleep and seeing her closed eyes and constant breathing gave him the answer. Then he looked at the other side, where Sparx was asleep, and Spyro easily confirm it with the funny snores that the dragonfly emmited.

After making sure his friend and brother were asleep, he stood slowly and being the most stealth possible he made his way out of the room, giving slow steps to not make any noise.

As he crossed the room, Cynder's tail moved unconsciously right to Spyro's path, making the dragon almost trip over it before he made a half jump forward and landing with a soft *thud*. Luckily Cynder still was asleep as a statue, and letting out a relaxed sigh Spyro went out to his destination.

Following the indications of Ignitia he went through the grotto to her chamber, in pure silence to not alert Cynder or Sparx.

Spyro arrived to the chamber where he saw the light of the candles still illuminating the room, with the four guardians standing up, waiting for him.

"Spyro. We've been waiting you." Ignitia said smiling at the purple dragon, happy that he followed her instructions. "Come here." Spyro obeyed and went inside the chamber, standing right in front of her.

Once he was in, Cyrille stepped forward, passing Spyro as she reached the entrance of the chamber to then use her ice breath and freeze the entrace, as a cold door that covered the aperture.

Spyro noticed this but didn't say anything, he though that must have to do with the reason why they were called.

Once Cyrille finished her job, she returned to her spot with the guardians. "Done." She simply said.

Ignitia nodded as she prepared to talk. "Spyro. We called you because we have something to tell you." Spyro listened carefully at she was about to say. "As you know, we were at the verge of lose the war, giving all for lost, until you came." Spyro heard carefully her words. "You came up to me, and made me feel that we still had a chance to change the tides of war. You proved to be someone courageous, kind, strong, willing to take the risk to help anyone who needed it. And for that we will always be grateful for all what you did for us."

Spyro smiled as he blushed, feeling so happy with what Ignitia thought about him.

"And for that, we think it's time to tell you something we have been hiding from you for a time." Terra continued, making Spyro feel curious as what they could hide from him.

"Before we tell it to you, promise us that you will take it without pressure, we don't want to make you feel forced to this." Cyrille added, making the purple dragon feel, ironically, nervous, something that Voltiar noticed.

"Don't worry young Spyro. Soon you'll see and realize this is normal." Voltiar reassured him as she saw how it worked with Spyro relaxing his body.

"Spyro, the thing is..." Ignitia hesitated a little, suddenly feeling awkward with this, but Terra gave her a soft look to continue, and she did. "Spyro, we love you."

Spyro's eyes open wide, his cheeks burning red after hearing clearly the words that came from Ignitia's maw. Spyro knew what love is, thanks to his parents' teachings along with the dragonfly school and his curiosity. He often though about how it feels to be loved by someone. Once he asked to his parents what love is, which ended in learning about bees and butterflies, a topic Spyro avoided sometimes.

Ignitia looked at Spyro as how the mood turnes so silenced among them, feeling she scared the purple dragon. She waited for a word or anything.

"Do you... love me?" Spyro's soft voice reached the guardians' ears.

"Yes Spyro, we really do. But, do you love us too?" The fire guardian asked again, feeling hoped he would say yes. Spyro though about how much they cared for him, the way he looked at them and the times he spend with them, he realized he loves them too. He started to look at them with new eyes.

"I do." That answer triggered in Ignitia as she came closer to Spyro, kneeled down and suddenly kissed him on the lips. Spyro's shocked expression said enough, along with the same shocked face plastered in the guardians seeing how their leader gave up into the excitement.

Soon enough, Spyro acting by instinct returned the kiss, feeling the warm mouth of Ignitia and her tongue embracing his. After some seconds Ignitia broke the kiss, a trace of saliva among their maws. Spyro looked closely to Ignitia who was smiling at him. That enough made Spyro smile feeling her high spirit.

"I see you couldn't resist any longer my friend." Terra said with a snickering face. Ignitia and Spyro blushed, Ignitia more than the young dragon as she rushed her move like a child running for a candy.

"Indeed. Remember that _we_ are sharing him, so _we_ wanna have our turn too." Cyrille said jokingly, emphasizing they are together in this.

"I apologize my fellow guardians. I let myself go for this." The guardians laughed unison, Ignitia joining them while Spyro felt his heart soar with joy seeing them laughing. Their laughing was beautiful.

"Being honest, I would have done it too but you were faster." Cyrille confessed to them. Voltiar let out an "Ohhhh" to tease her, while Terra grinned.

"Do not worry. There is enough Spyro for us." Ignitia turned her gaze to Spyro, followed by the guardians' own gaze as they looked at the purple dragon with desire in their eyes. The purple dragon felt little as they approached to him, their hips and tails wagging until being in front of him.

"Uhm..." Spyro tries to say something but he was lost of words, he only could look at the guardians' breasts with interest, something Cyrille noticed and snickered.

"What's wrong young dragon? Do you wish to touch them?" She said as she grabbed and pushed her breasts, making Spyro blush harder and feel something among his legs.

He looked down with surprise as he saw his dick emerging from his slit, becoming erect in an instant. And the guardians eyed it with interest.

"My, what do we have here?" Cyrille said kneeling and looking to Spyro's meat, some thick and quite long for someone of his age. She reached out her paw and touched it, sending a shiver through Spyro's body.

"Hey Cyrille! Who said you would be first?" Voltiar exclaimed jealous of the ice dragoness already teasing the little Spyro, who just lie down in his back, his shaft exposed.

"Unless I turned him on." Cyrille replied with a grin, making the electric dragoness put a puffes face, clearly upset. Terra only grinned.

"Now." Cyrille commented as she crawled to Spyro, her breasts hanging and her smile still present. "Do you wish to touch them?" She wagged her breasts again.

Spyro was in a trance, considering his gaze and drooling maw as he nodded to her. Cyrille went closer as Spyro using both front paws he touched both breasts, massaging them and noticing that it felt... cool, in both ways.

Cyrille moaned delighted, feeling the tiny paws pressing and manouvering her spheres as she looked at Spyro busy playing with them, her smile said how much she was enjoying it and by the way that Spyro touched them she could tell he was enjoying it too.

But she let out a howling moan as she felt a wet surface over her breasts, looking down to see Spyro sucking and licking her orbs like a baby would do. The sight actually looked cute for her, but she wouldn't admit that, so she pushed his head to her breasts telling him to keep doing it, he gladly obeyed sucking harder and licking faster. Her moans mixed with Spyro's own sucking sounds.

The rest of the guardians watched how the ice dragoness and the purple youngling bonded in their act, turning them in heat as they played with themselves. Ignitia pressed her breasts hard, Terra played with her tail and Voltiar fingered her pussy, all of them moaning with lust to have their turn soon.

Cyrille decided that it is time. She stood up, and positioned over Spyro, a lust and hungry look plastered along with an anxious smile in her face.

"Ready for the real deal, young Spyro?" Cyril said with a seductive tone, her hands over her hips waiting for an answer. Spyro still on his back and his shaft still prominent saw Cyrille and then the guardians still touching themselves.

In short time he got involved in what it seems a more intimate representation of the butterflies and the bees. And thinking that before this the guardians admited their love for him, Ignitia kissed him and each of them were about to have their turn with him. At this point he went too far to reject anything, not that he actually enjoyed it so far.

"I'm ready Cyrille." Spyro said confident, spreading his legs and smiling to her. The ice guardian grew excited seeing his sudden rise of confidence, feeling more aroused than before.

"That's my Spyro." She said before lowering her hips to Spyro's crotch, suddenly sitting on his penis with no warning.

Spyro yelped in surprise while Cyrille gasped in delight. The dick of the young dragon touching her inner walls was a blessing feeling for her. For years she wished to feel the sensation of a dragonhood inside her again, not only her own claws and the tongue of the guardians, a dick is what she wanted to feel.

And finally her wish became true.

Cyrille adjusted to Spyro's member for a moment, swaying her hips to positionate it in a tough fit, before smiling to herself and lifting herself up but making sure the dick was still in her, to then sit down again and push the member inside her pussy. She repeated the process slowly to not hurt the purple dragon, who by his moaning sounds and twitching backpaws she could tell he still tries to adapt to this thing.

Cyrille liked seeing his little face contracting with her movement, she was the teasing type of dragons, finding funny how someone seems difficult to follow her lead. But that doesn't mean she likes to see him conflicted, so she manouvered her hands to Spyro's face and rubbed his cheeks with softness and care. "Feeling fine? Or having problems to follow my act?" She asked him with a fake teasing tone. Of course she wouldn't be harsh with the dragon about a theme so delicated and serious as mating.

Spyro shrugged with an almost confident smile. "Of-of course I'm fine. Why I wouldn't be?"

"They why do you keep those legs trembling?" Her comment made Spyro flinch a little. He tried to came with an answer but nothing, instead he only moaned more as Cyrille speeded up her thrusting.

"Don't you worry, even the purple dragon can be some unskillful." She commented pressing her hands into her chest, to then push herself down harder than before, Spyro moaning with Cyrille as slopping sounds were heard louder than before.

Spyro feeling more and more turned on with every thrust wanted to play along Cyrille, so using his front legs he grabbed her hips the best he can and firmly grabben them, moving them along the rhythmical thrusts she gave, as she noticed the touch she looked down to the youngling, a grin in her face.

"Glad you finally decided to take initiative." She said seductively, looking at him with lovely eyes and continuing her constant jumps. Spyro felt flattered when she looked at him that way, it make him feel special. Well, more special than being a purple dragon destined to greatness.

He thought it was moment to go further, and grabbing tougher her hips he started to thrust with her, following the rhythm of the ice guardian who was caught by surprise for Spyro's movement and thanks to that feeling more aroused.

"Yeeeees, Spyro. You're doing great." Cyrille moaned delighted, thrusting with Spyro as if they were one. The sloppy sounds echoing in the room along the moans of the guardians that were quite busy with themselves. Ignitia was fingering herself and Voltiar and licking her neck as she and Terra played with their breasts and kissed with tongue.

Spyro eyed them with shock seeing how they were doing it with the other, exciting him more and hastening his thrusting movement on the hips, surprisimg more Cyrille who let out a series of moans and gasps, enjoying the treatment that Spyro gave her.

"Yes young one! Faster!" She pleaded as Spyro obeyed. Both were in pure heat and high bliss, Spyro feeling so hot and so full of energy of the sudden fucking Cyrille with a new found energy inside him. Cyrille never could let a male see her primitive side due to her class, but Spyro was a worthy exception. For her he is like the perfect dragon, caring, sweet, some innocent but way too cute.

Soon Spyro felt his cock twitching inside Cyrille, like something about to come out. "Cyrille! I'm-I'm gon-!" His sentence was replaced with a moaning gasp when Cyrille made a last thrust, and she moaned loudly with the tongue out. A white liquid came from her pussy still full of Spyro's cock, as she retired it more of the cum came like a tiny river, falling in the floor near them. Cyrille sit on the floor to then fall in her back with the legs open, obviously tired. Spyro, somehow, wasn't tired, as his cock still was fully erect and covered in cum.

"My turn!" The voice of Voltiar was heard as she came closer to the young dragon and kneeled in front of him.

She eyed his sweet face as she looked down to his mighty shaft, erected as a pillar. "My my, young one. For someone of your age you are practically dotted." The electric dragoness praised Spyro with seductiveness, already stroking his cock still covered in cum. It was peculiar how she rubbed it with speedness and hearing Spyro trying to supress his moan amused her. The wet sound of her hand colliding with the mixture of Spyro and Cyrille's cum helped to soak the cock easier, seeing her handjob done she proceeded to lower her head, give it a long lick, tasting its musky texture along the sound of the kid's moan, to finally introduce his dragonhood on her maw.

This time, Spyro moaned loud and long after feeling the maw of one of his guardians sucking his dick for first time, he never expected he could feel so great with that feeling. He looked to Voltiar, eyes closed and bobbing her head up and down along her own moans of delight, obviously loving to taste Spyro. He also was enjoying it, seeing his little grin accompanied of the sloppy sounds that came from Voltiar's maw, who also added licking to her sucking movement.

Voltiar was always a curious dragoness, her investigations about the dragonkind were sublime and very recalling. She always felt proud of the discoveries she made, and more when Spyro arrives. Her fascination for the purple dragons was stained when _she_ turned evil and she started to lose her interest, until Spyro came to her rescue, showing his bravery and kind heart, making her regain her interest again, and seeing Spyro with those energetic eyes that inspired her to continue.

Voltiar sucked Spyro faster with a surprising speed, but somehow Spyro didn't cum yet. No, she wouldn't let him end now. She retires her maw and like Cyrille she sit over him, his cock entering her pussy and both moaning unison.

"I hope, expect, no, desire that you follow my lead in our mating, my dear, sweet and lovely Spyro." She said, totally engulfed in lust and pleasure as she started to hump him. Spyro followed her rhythm as he did with the ice guardian and grabbed her hips the best he could and he thrusted her too. Both were united in the act like one, Spyro grabbing stronger and Voltiar pushing harder.

Soon Spyro took the initiative and penetrated her even harder than she humped. This caused her to half-roar at Spyro's movement. Then she had an idea.

"Hey Spyro, what if we change of position?" She suggested him as Spyro nodded, still trusting her. With that affirmation she grabbed him, so she leaned down with her back touching the floor but still in their mating act. Once she was down she let Spyro out of her hands.

"Now Spyro. Thrust me now." She used her legs to push Spyro to her and continue, something he noticed and nodded. As he trusted her, he felt how much more motion he has when he is up, also he saw Voltiar smile further with this new position, he liked to make her happy.

As they continued, Ignitia and Terra played with themselves, the fire dragoness licked her partners' pussy, as the earth guardian did the same, both busy to look at Spyro's improval.

Soon Spyro gained speed and trusted Voltiar with much more force and lust, using her belly to support himself as he slammed her cock inside her. The yellow dragoness gasped excited with this level of pleasure, she hugged Spyro with her legs to not let him stop. "Yes Spyro! Fuck me! Thrust me! Breed me!" She shouted while Spyro gladly granted her demands. Even mating Voltiar manage to speak fastly.

After some minutes Spyro felt the same tingling feeling in his dick, but he didn't say anything as he couldn't stop thinking on Voltiar. Soon he roared and released his load inside her, who also roared satisfied, her tongue out and eyes lost in the roof. Spyro retired his dick, still erect, from her pussy that let cum fall to the floor. Voltiar let out a pleased sigh before rest.

"You are truly a dotted dragon, Spyro." Ignitia's voice was heard from the side. Spyro turned at her voice to face a scene that shocked him. Both Ignitia and Terra were lying on the floor, the fire guardian posing below the earth guardian while holding their hands and hugging each other with their legs. Tails raised up and encoiled, showing their privates to the young dragon with a seductive stare and an erotic grin on their faces.

"But you still need some experience." Terra purred with anticipation, giving Spyro a soft but lustful stare that commanded "Come here.", something Spyro obeyed as he come closer to the fire and earth dragonesses. His eyes were fixated on their privates in the open for him. He was tempted to reach out his head to their pussies and lick them, but soon Ignitia's tail uncoiled from Terra's and instead coiled around Spyro's body, surprising the little dragon as he was lifted in the air until she put him in front of their faces.

"Not yet, Spyro. First, we want to start from here." Ignitia said eyeing his shaft, hard as rock, even after mating with Cyrille and Voltiar he ported his dragonhood proudly erected.

Spyro understood the message and standing up from his hind legs he supported from Terra's horns so his dick was at the height of both guardians' maws. Terra was the first on make the move and grabbed his cock on her maw, slurping sounds were emited from her, bobbing her head back and forward while Ignitia used her long tongue to lick Spyro's balls and part of his cock.

If one maw was good, two at the same time was great. Spyro couldn't help but grin goofily to them, enjoying his trestment. He even let out some pleasant moans and murmured delighted. "Yes" and "more" were some of the words he let out, lustfuly lost in his mind. The guardians were quite amused but happy at his open display of affection, as they speeded up their act, Terra moaned louder with his dick still in her maw and Ignitia pressed her tongue to cover more of her student's delicious meat.

Soon they changed position, now Ignitia sucked Spyro's meat and Terra savoured the rest. Ignitia's warm tongue traveled across Spyro's lenght, not letting any inch dry, her moaning loud but sweet as she eyes Spyro, his smiley face and lovely eyes melted her heart, making her speed up her blowjob. Terra meanwhile, apart of lick Spyro's balls, she also caressed his back and massaged him, something the purple dragon greatly enjoyed and thanked.

Soon his face contorted signaling he was about to cum, and the two guardians noticed it too as they accelerated their act, slurping and sulking sounds were heard across the room.

Spyro roared releasing his load on Ignitia's maw, filling her with his cum. Ignitia purred delighted as she savoured her little hero's milk. Some of it dropping to Terra's maw, and she licked it to taste the flavour.

Spyro fell on his back after that, half tired, while Ignitia still held the cum in her maw. She noticed the jealous but thisrty expression in Terra's face, and she thought in a way to repay her. She reached out both her paws and grabbed Terra's face, and slowly she closed the gap among them and Ignitia kissed her, taking the earth guardian by surprise but soon melting to the kiss, the cum in Ignitia's maw passing for both of them, clashing tongues and sharing Spyro's seed. They hugged each other lustfully, squeezing their breasts and butts firmly, while their kiss seems to continue. Totally unaware that Spyro was looking at them and their erotic kiss, making him feel aroused again and seeing how his shaft got erected.

_"So... if they do something like that in front of me, I feel this way."_ Spyro thought fascinated, touching his dick, feeling it some sticky after pushing out that white liquid many times. He looked again at his masters still kissing and hugging. Unconsciously, he started to move his paw up and down around his cock as he saw them making it, rougher, moaning louder, and even letting out some yelps when they slapped their butts. Spyro was mesmerized with that, he _liked_ it.

He doesn't remember how much they stayed that way, but he didn't care either, Spyro was enjoying the show and his cock too. It was not soon after when Ignitia and Terra stopped and eyed Spyro, the same lustful eyes on him.

"Did you liked it, Spyro?" Ignitia asked sweetly to him who smiled and nodded. "Well, then you will love this." The guardian come closer to Spyro and put him over his back. Then, Terra positioned her rear above Spyro's crotch while Ignitia did the same but above his face. Spyro could see her wet pussy pulsating.

Without warning Terra and Ignitia sit on him, taking Spyro by surprise. Terra felt his dragonhood penetrate her flower, although it didn't pressed her inner walls totally she enjoyed the sensation of a male inside her. She humped roughly on Spyro, the little dragon feeling a bit of pain but tried to get used to it. As with Ignitia, she shook her rear on Spyro's head, signaling him to put his tongue inside her wet pussy. And he did.

He was new on this but he was learning on the road. He inserted his tongue in Ignitia's pussy, covering his maw in wetness, feeling his tongue and maw very warm. He couldn't tell if it was for the heat of the moment or Ignitia's doing but honestly he was more focused on please both his guardians.

Terra humped more on Spyro's cock, making sloppy sounds and moaning loud. She was treasuring every second of this, she loved to lead the act and dominate the situation. While Ignitia grinned pleasured feeling the wet touch of her little one's tongue inside her, some of drool coming from her maw, and her tail swaying happily.

Soon Terra humped faster, making rougher jumps and louder sounds. Spyro's legs twitched by the pressure he was under but tried to thrust with her. Terra had to hold Ignitia for support grabbing her shoulders as she did the same thing, pressing her rear deeped into Spyro's face. Spyro grabbed Terra's rear so quickly that smacked his paws in her with such force that made Terra yelp. Spyro tried to apologize but his maw still was busy attending Ignitia, instead he started rubbing her cheeks softly, something that made Terra purr in exctasy.

Spyro felt again that tingling sensation in his shaft and went faster, the sloppy sounds echoing again and in an instant he roared with his mouth muffled. Terra roared too along Ignitia as they cummed over Spyro, with him releasing his seed inside Terra. Spyro drunk the white liquid that fell over his maw, it tasted some bitter but oddly sweet at the same time. Soon his vision became clear as Ignitia retires her butt from his face, and he could see Terra standing up from his cock, cum still flooding from her pussy as she lied down in the floor, tired.

Spyro also stood up and looked at his shaft that somehow still was erected, and although he was starting to get tired, he wanted to do that once more.

And for his good luck, Ignitia keeps standing.

"I see that you still are turned on, Spyro." The fire guardian commented, eyeing his shaft. "Do you want to finish this with me?" She asked him with sweetness in her voice.

Spyro nodded to her. "Yes, I want to." Is what he said.

Ignitia came closer to Spyro, kneeling to his level and staring at his amethyst and beautiful eyes that irradiated brave, kindness, strenght, and love. All that perceived the fire guardian as she positioned her hips and legs to sit on his dragonhood and see him. She carefully sit down above his cock, Spyro feeling the same adrenaline from before and instantly grabbing her hips for support. After they both got in a comfortable position, they started humping and thrusting the other with sheer passion and love.

Spyro loved this act, as he loved having Ignitia closer to him. For him she was very important. She taught him what he really is and helped him through the course of his journey across the realms. As she never lose faith on him, she saw in his eyes that spark of hope that she thought it was extinguished long ago. But now he enlightened her world again, and she always will thank the ancestors for that. For see him again.

They both continued their act of pleasure, with Spyro using what he lived in this night so far to do it with Ignitia, as she felt how rookie was Spyro in this topic. And among moans and gasps, she helped him to release his limits.

"Now Spyro, put your paws over my rear gently." She instructed as Spyro followed her orders, putting his front paws over the soft surface of her butt. "Rub them." He traveled his paws over her, Ignitia sighing in delight at the touch.

"Very good Spyro, you are a natural student." Ignitia praised Spyro, who smiled feeling special for her comment.

They stayed that way for a minute, until Ignitia rotated over herself, now giving her back to Spyro. "Young dragon, it is time to see your strenght." As she said this, Spyro understood what she meant. Ignitia positioned in four legs, and Spyro mounted her, as Spyro thrusted her from behind she pushed to his hips. Both colliding their hips with rhythm and passion in the calm night that seem to never end.

Spyro started to go deeper and faster with each thrust he made, pure ecstacy filled the air and his nostrils smelling the scent of Ignitia, strong as magma. Ignitia moaned loud as she let her tongue hang out from her maw, a mighty pleasure in her body along a strong essence in the air, the mark of a male.

Spyro felt that tingle again, and knowing what it means, he thrusted faster, to his very own limit to release it. Ignitia gasped in lust and her thrust went weak compared to Spyro's ones, only thinking in the massive pleasure she received.

"YES SPYRO! FILL ME UP! BLOW ME UP! MAKE ME YOURS!" Her aroused screams echoing in the room, louder than anything heard before. Spyro gladly did what she ordered and fucked her harder. In question of seconds he made a last thrust and roared a last time, Ignitia followed him. Cum started to flow from their sexual organs, a big quantity of the white liquid falling to their back paws and the floor.

Spyro fell on his back and Ignitia on her belly after their mating act, panting in tireness and gasping for some recovering air. A content smile was plastered on their faces.

"W-Wow..." Spyro breathed. "That was amazing."

"I agree young dragon." Ignitia murmured, a content smile in her maw. "You really are a special dragon."

Spyro smiled to her compliment. "Thanks Ignitia. So... how I did it, for my first time?" He asked.

"You made a great performance, Spyro. Look at the others, they surely think the same thing." Ignitos commented as Spyro saw Voltiar, Terra and Cyrille still in the floor, his seed over them and their maws forming a smile.

"I did all this mess? Yikes." Spyro commented, making Ignitia laugh as she stood up to his side.

"Don't worry, we'll clean it fastly so there won't be any trace of our little bonding time here." She winked to Spyro, who blushed slightly and nodded to her.

"Spyro." The young dragon looked at the fire guardian who kneeled down to his level, looking eye to eye. "Are you still happy with doing this with us?"

"I am." Spyro answered with determination. "I never get to love someone this way before, and after this, I'm sure I'll be happy with you." His response was very honest, something that Igniria admired from him. "I love you."

"I love you too, our little Spyro." Ignitia procceded to kiss him in the lips, showing him more of her love, and Spyro returned the kiss, also showing his own. The kiss was long and passionate, colliding tongues and sharing a hug too.

Once they broke the kiss, Spyro spoke. "I think I must sleep now." Consequently he yawned, Ignitia laughed at the scene.

"Of course." Ignitia stood up and with her fire breath melted the ice wall, vaporizing it in the process. As Spyro was about to left the chamber, Ignitia grabbed softly his shoulder. "Spyro, do not let Cynder nor Sparx know this. I think they still aren't ready to learn about us, specially Cynder."

Spyro thought about that for a moment, and then nodded to her. "I won't say anything, if that means that we will do this again." He asked hoping for an affirmative answer.

Ignitia smiled. "Sure Spyro. We will do this again." She told him, earning a smile and a wagging tail from Spyro. "I actually loved when you stared at us every time we turned around." At this Spyro blushed hard, noticing what that meant.

"Did you know?" He asked embarrased, making Ignitis laugh amused.

"Yes Spyro, I knew about it for a while, I even noticed when you stared at Cynder the same way." At that statement Spyro only blushed harder than before. Ignitia petted him to calm his mind. "Don't feel ashamed Spyro, that's part of growing. And I feel Cynder won't mind that, but don't just go to stare at her undiscretly." She pointed to Spyro, who nodded in understandment. "And don't worry for her. When the time comes we will tell her. Who knows? She may even join us." She winked to him, and Spyro nodded, blushing but also smiling with the idea.

"Now go to sleep young dragon. Have a goodnight." She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Ignitia." He said softly as he walked back to his room.

Once he lied down, he closed the eyes, remembering the wild night he just lived with his guardians, and cherishing every moment. He then embraced the sweet realm of dreams, imagining himself with the guardians and a certain black dragoness having the best of moments.

"I love you all..."

* * *

**Phew, I finally finished this.**

**This is my longest chapter so far, and I like how it went.**

**Normally I get to read many Spyro x Guardians stories, these ones being Spyro the submissive while the guardians are the dominating ones. And man I love it!**

**But also, I thought that it could be pretty interesting to make a crossgender of it, Spyro X Guardians are all gay sex (very good) or FemSpyro x Guardians (maybe in fanart?), so I came with this idea.**

**Hope you had a good reading!**

**Bye!**


	7. Important Meeting

**Hello!**

**Okay, I have no excuse for this unforgettable delay. Just wanna say that vacation turned very long for me, I felt like I couldn't write anything in a long time.**

**I prefered to be a lazyass dude eating and playing all the day.**

**Again, sorry for the extreme delay. I don't wanna dissapoint you or nothing, is just that I get some bored of writing but now I am back! And I'll try my hardest to not leave for so long again.**

**I hope you are still there.**

**(Request 3 by StoryWriter2015)**

**Important Meeting**

"Why I can't go?" Spyro whined looking at the tall green dragon walking off from his hud and stepping outside, with the little dragon following him.

"I already told you, Spyro. This is a meeting only for leaders and it's my obligation to assist it as the others. Also we talk about topics that are very serious and require many attention, something that surely will bore you to death." The green dragon answered, earning a huff from Spyro.

"If you say so, Nestor." Spyro said before walking out and chasing some sheeps that were eating grass.

Nestor looked at the dragon with a doubted face, before shaking his head and continue his walk.

_"He is still too young."_ He thought as he walked to the balloonist, who was just preparing the hot ait balloon before turning to see the elder dragon.

"Ah Nestor! The ballon is ready for you! Take it when you are ready!" The balloonist said happy as always.

"Thanks ballonist. Now If you excuse me, I must go." He said before jumping onto the hot air balloon and floating to his destination.

"Have a nice fly!" The balloonist exclaimed to Nestor, who returned it with a wave and a calm grin.

(Line Break)

Once the balloon landed in the soft grass of the floating island, Nestor hopped out from the balloon as magically returned to where it was. He looked with wonder to the magic and calming landscape that was Dream Weavers. The floating clouds and aurora-like sky across the realm were a delight for any creature. In his way he greeted to the elder dream weavera with a smile, from all the dragons they are the most calmed and polite ones, although that sometimes they tend to be very... silent.

He walked to a tower-like hud and once in front he knocked the door, awaiting for a greet from his friend. Glad that he only waited mere seconds before the door opened and revealed the blue wing-feathered dragon, smiling to his guest.

"Nestor! Glad to see you here, my friend!" The dragon reached out his paw as Nestor shake it.

"Same Lateef. The other had already arrive?" Nestor greeted and asked him.

"Nope, only you. I'm sure the rest will arrive soon." Lateef said, as he goes back to the hud with Nestor following him.

The place they are in looks like a meeting room. There is a big round table with 4 chairs positioned one near the other with a gap in the middle, in the corners there are desks with flower pots on them for decoration, the windows are near the roof so the sunrays reaches higher, and there is a passage behind them with doors, presumably where they store document or whatever.

In the middle of the table there is a crystal jar with water on it along some wooden cups, for the guests.

He took seat and then just a knock was heard, signaling that one of the leaders arrived. Lateef went to open the door to meet a light orange dragon with purple wing membranes and wears a red scarf.

"Titan! Good to see you." Lateef greeted him offering to enter.

"Good to see you too Lateef." Titan said as he entered, reaching the table and seeing Nestor already sit.

"Hey, Ness." Titan called Nestor who laughed with that nickname.

"Do you always have to call me that way every time we meet?" Nestor asked to the Peace Keeper.

"Well yes. It's my personal sign for every leader so deal with it." He said before taking seat to Nestor's side. As he took seat, he brought his paw just over Nestor's thigh, and stroke it, making the green dragon groan.

"Now?" He simply said.

"Some warriors need to free tension through estimulation." Titan replied as he continued. Nestor watched how Titan did his work and he did the same with him. Now both stroke their thighs with some necessity, before Lateef came with a fake cough.

"Wait until the rest come and we done." He said with a slight sly tone, making both elders stop and blush.

Soon another knock, and again Lateef opened the door, revealing a dark green dragon and a blue one.

"Cosmos! Bruno! Finally." Lateef greeted both leaders as they step in the hud and sut in the left chairs, with Cosmos at the left of Nestor and Bruno at Titan's right side. Soon Lateef locked the door and he positioned in the empty space arouns the table, as he used his tail for support his body

"Now that we are here, let's discuss the main priority." Nestor mentioned earning the attention of the elders. "What will we do about the Forgotten Realms."

* * *

"Finally we're done!" Titan exclaimed relieved. "I hate paperwork."

"Me too but it's necessary to recover and repopulate the Forgotten Realms." Bruno commented giving a sip to his glass.

"That witch won't be a problem anymore, and it will take time to restore the realms. A lot of time." Cosmos mentioned standing up and stretchinh his back. "Spyro made sure of that. And with that, how is he Nestor? Is he ready for our meetings?"

"I think not yet. He is still too young for this, and I think he has kind of a look on the faun." Nestor replied. "Maybe later, much later."

A snore catched the attention of the elders, turning their heads they met Lateef in a very particular and disturbing way.

He was still supported in his tail, his arms hunged low as his tilting head which emited continuous snores, his legs were still crossed and his maw was mid open, saliva streaming from his snake-like tongue.

Titan grumbled in disgust. "He feel asleep, again. I can't believe he keeps doing this in every damn meeting."

"Now we have to wait for him to wake up." Cosmos added sharing Titan's disgust.

Nestor looked at Lateef's sleeping form with annoyance, but after giving him a look and recalling the past meeting he turned his grimaced face in a sly grin as if he just came up with an idea.

While the others kept discussing, he walked in front of the sleeping dreamweaver, examined his face to make sure he was really asleep, and in a swift move he moved the fabric that covered his thighs, revealing his enormous exposed shaft.

The elder artisan was holding out his erection for who knows how long that if he doesn't do anything he would explode before give himself some pleasure, so he lined his big member to Lateef's mid-open mouth and slowly he introduced it. The moan that Nestor let out somehow managed to pass unnoticed by the group of elders, still discussing, making the artisan let out a relaxed sigh.

That being said, Nestor grabbed both sides of Lateef's head and started to move his hips towards Lateef's maw. The saliva helped to lubricate Nestor's cock as he continued his sexual assault. The maw of Lateef was always so soft and he liked that, when he felt his maw and tongue caressing his penis he felt in heaven.

He continued trusting in Lateef's maw with sheer delight, going soft to rough at the feeling of pleasure overcome his needed shaft. The dreamweaver seemed to enjoy in dreams, as he unconsciously moved his head back and forward along Nestor's thrusts, joining the sexual act.

"Shit. I forgot how soft he is."

Nestor seemed to be very inserted in the pleasure that he didn't noticed the approach of one of the elders.

Before he knew it, he felt two hands stretching his buttocks and instantly felt a wet surface entering his tailhole. Yelping in surprise Nestor turned his head back to see the intruder and for his surprise was Titan, kneeling down, legs parted away and his maw digged in his butt, licking his inner.

"It was time to do something." Titan commented as Nestor grunted in pleasure, the tongue of Titan was raspy so he felt his inner itching but that helped him to feel much more aroused than before and continues his headthrusting in Lateef. Meanwhile Titan was enjoying himself tasting Nestor's anus, using one hand to hold Nestor's butt and the other for masturbate himself.

Long ago that Titan wished to taste Nestor again, his puffy anus, his juicy dick, his big muscles and wet maw. For now he was training with his tailhole, savouring every inch of him with his long tongue, reaching the fartest hw could.

As for Cosmos and Bruno, they were busy in their own playtime. Cosmos was lying in the table with his belly facing down, legs and tail spreaded wide and Bruno was holding his hips, thrusting the magic crafter with mighty force and rhythmless.

Nestor at this point asked himself how long he has been playing with Lateef to let the rest make their moves. It seems all of them were too anxious for sex to wait any longer.

Well, _almost _all of them.

Nestor let that thought go away as he continued thrusting Lateef's maw forcefully, Titan's tongue still touching his inner with impatience.

Soon Nestor started to build up his seed and without warning he cum in Lateef's mouth, filling his maw with that salty white liquid until spurt the last drop. Some of it fell to the floor and to Lateef's legs.

Unknown for them and for the amount of semen in his maw, Lateef stirred and opened his eyes, woke up with a salty taste in his mouth, covering his tongue and throat but he swallowed it, smiling at the flavor that streamed down for his throat.

Licking his teeth, Lateef eyed Nestor's meaty member with fiery anticipation, pulsating hard and a vein highlighting over it's lenght. He looked behind seeing Titan still locked in Nestor's hole, hands interlocked with Nestor's and gripping their head-butt together. The sloppy sounds and moanings echoing through the dome-like room.

Nestor closed his eyes in relaxation letting Titan play with his tailhole more time, anticipating that soon he would replace the wet flat muscle with the big musky one. Soon a soft-rounded surface touched his still erected dick and started rubbing it with such slowness that he tought it was a painful teasing. Looking down he was surprisingly greeted by Lateef's hypnotic butt brushing against his tip. He even could feel Lateef's tailhole pulsating.

From all the leaders, Lateef resulted the be the most... girly of them. Given his extremely soft behavior and calmed mind, he was easily considered a bitch. Nestor remembered all those rumours about Lateef attending his fellow dream weavers "personally".

"I see you're more eager than I thought." Nestor commented mockingly. While Titan was busy, he could use some help from that juicy butt. So he grabbed it firmly and helped Lateef to rub it more in his penis. The dream weaver purred shaking his hips a little along his tail wrapping it around Nestor, the mentioned grinned at his gesture still rubbing his dick over the butt and teasing Lateef a little more, before finally impale his big shaft inside Lateef's tailhole.

Lateef's reaction was like from a fangirl, he let out a girly yelp, gritted his hands, tensed up his legs, and a long high-pitched moan came out from his maw when Nestor made the first hump.

The strenght that Nestor applied to his bang was straight and forceful, managing to insert all his lenght on Lateef. The dream weaver, totally immersed in the arousal feeling, let his primal desires took control, moaning lewdily, his tongue hanging out and his eyes rolled to his back.

A massive throbbing dick get in Lateef's view, almost touching his maw and the musky smell invaded his nostrils. Looking up he met Bruno's cocky grin, part of his face was covered in white spots around, including the horns. He didn't give too much importante to that, his mind and eyes were only focused on the tasty meat that he was offered and he couldn't let that offer go away.

Lifting up his drooling maw Lateef took the shaft in his fangs, using his tongue to lubricate its surface including the tip. Without warning Bruno simply thrusted in Lateef's maw not giving gim time to react and let out a muffled yelp and gag a little. Luckily it wasn't serious and he continued his lubrucation.

Meanwhile Nestor noticed that behind Bruno, Cosmos was positioned with his dick in hand and like trying to aling it wth Bruno's tailhole. It seems that Cosmos now wants to be the dominant one and took the chance with Bruno busy with Lateef's maw.

Fair enough, he felt the wet tongue of Titan leave his anus, turning back he spotted Titan stood up and holding his dick, erect and pulsating. And still thrusting Lateef, Nestor felt Titan impaling his mighty saft slowly on his tailhole, letting out a moan at finally feeling that inside him.

"About time you did that." Nestor murmured to Titan, the latter smiling cockily at his desire and started thrusting at him. Grabbing his hips firmly he pressed his needy dick deeper into Nestor, who with the rhythm humped Lateef, along he being pushed by Bruno, and at last Cosmos was fucking hard Bruno, a content smile in his maw as he pressed hard and roughly to his hole.

It was a scene of pure ecxtasy.

Lots of grunting, slapping and cursing sounds echoed in the room like a cave of sex. The elders couldn't be more than satisfied to release all their contained tension among themselves and also let their most primal desires go wild.

It was not too long before one of them started to release his tension right away. Most precisely Lateef who being pounded by both sides had not room to hold anything as he let his exposed dragonhood spurt with a surprisingly big load of cum, managing to form a little pool of semen in the floor, some of it reaching Nestor's feet. This one was the next in have the orgasm and released it totally inside Lateef's butt, feeling his belly with cum. Titan was next, cumming in Nestor and semen droppinh from his ass. The same with Cosmos while Bruno made Lateef drunk all his load, forcing him to taste his seed, not that Lateef doesn't complain.

After that erotic session, the five elders took space to relax, taking out their dragonhoods of the others' insides. They were now free fron stress and are much more relaxed.

Well, almost.

Nestor fell to the floor exhausted, his ass still filled with cum and his cock still rigid. It seems he still wasn't satisfied enough with the orgy they had before, but he wondered who could offer to him.

That was before he saw a figure standing in front of him, showinh him is rear. It wad Titan.

"I see you still are a needy bitch, y'know?" Titan mocked the artisan, but Nestor managed to notice the needy note he was using.

"Unless I'm not bitching around." Nestor retorted before grasping Titan's hips and pulling them down forcefully, impaling his hardened shaft inside the hole of the peace keeper. The mentioned grunting and growling relieved to have his turn being fucked.

Nestor grabbed Titan's butt and pulled it up and down in motion to get a better stimulation for his needy shaft, Titan also helped thrusting in the artisan with ferocity, slamming his butt down.

"Shit. You'd turned big." Titan murmured, liking how it tightened his anus.

"As you turned tight." Nestor added aroused.

Some moaning muffled sounds got his attention and turning his head presenced another erotic showcase. Cosmos and Bruno were double-penetrating Lateef's girly ass, the latter totally engulfed in smutness while tongue-kissed Cosmos. No need to say that made Nestor feel much more excited.

Resuming his act, Nestor fucked Titan harder than before, actually making the peace keeper yelp surprised and then moan dirtily, thrusting harder to his partner. He even using both his hands stretched his buttcheeks to make Nestor's dick enter deeper, and good for him it did.

Now both elders humped and thrusted with much more fiery power that their sloppy sounds sounded like hammering. Soon they built up enough load from them to release. Speeding up their fuckery, Nestor and Titan grumbled a little louder before with a mighty thrust, roar in ecxtasy at the ultimate orgasm for both. With that Nestor collapsed backwards in the floor while Titan stood up midway before also collapsing forward, his butt still up and cum dropping from it.

Looking aside, noticed that also Cosmos and Bruno already finished their breedimg time with Lateef. The three collapsed like he and Titan in the floor now exhausted from all the sex they had.

Curious how with that get tired in short time compared to their daily duties.

(Line break)

"What a great way to end the meeting. Hope to see you the next one!" Lateef waved his goodbyes to the other elders who returned the gesture as they prepared to go back to their respective homeworlds.

"Damn that ass of Lateef really is soft." Cosmos commented with smugness.

"And his mouth was very wide. He must be very good." Bruno added his statement.

"But he doesn't have such a juicy dick like Nestor." Titan spitted giving Nestor bedroom eyes that made him blush a little.

"Well, your ass wasn't bad either." He added making the peace keeper laugh in satisfaction.

"Anyway, duty calls. I'll see you in the next reunion!" With that Cosmos jumped to the balloon, like Bruno and Titan, before giving each other their departures as they floated away.

Nestor once reached his balloon he jumped to it and headed back to his home.

Looking at the horizon, he thought about all the meetings from before along the sex and eroticness, and how it served to meet the other elders much better. He enjoyed to spend time with them, thinking how much he will enjoy their company once Spyro joins them.

Talking about him...

"How is Spyro going?"

* * *

As for our main hero, he seems to be busy right now. That if the cheetah fucking his little dragon ass meant something.

"Nngh! Spyro! Your juicy ass always manages to drive me crazy!" The cheetah commented thrusting the little dragon's tailhole, grabbing his hips and squeezing his buttcheeks as he wanted.

Spyro didn't say anything. His eyes were closed and his maw was ocupied attending the tiny dick from a yellow butterfly, whose face was one of pure pleasantery.

Needless to say, Spyro liked it.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**If you read until here, I wanna say thank you so much for enjoy my work, new or old reader. I feel happy knowing people loves my weird sexual fantasies even if I went missing.**

**With a new decade I hope to bring a new me. So I can bring my stories at time and don't let anyone down again.**

**Also I wanna inform that the order of chapters (Classic, then request, then Legend, etc.) will no longer be used, I think I prefer to use my own order, that way I feel much less tensed. Don't worry that I still do the requests.**

**See ya! :)**


	8. Charity Time

**Hello guys!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the long lapses of waiting I've been putting to this story, I guess this turned out to be more complicated that I though, but I won't dare to abandon this.**

**Besides, I've spend time a lot of time watching Netflix and rewatching some animes as seeing new ones too to relax from the writer's block and more things.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**(Classic 2) Charity Time**

Unlike Handel and Greta, this one was particulary much more funny and a very nice person.

And Spyro actually enjoyed his company.

He right now was laying in the beach of Dragon Shores, enjoying himself with the warm sun and the soft sand below his scales. At his side it was a strange creature, furless, skinny and bipedal. By the look it was obviously a he, had yellow hair only above the head while the rest of him was pure skin, his arms and legs ended in some tiny ligaments, like Hunter or Bianca but this ones were softer. He wears a red t-shirt, jean shorts and sandals.

This dude was Luther, Handel and Greta's cousin.

Like Handel and Greta, he has superpowers only when he touches hands with his sister, Anabel. But right now he is alone, spending time with Spyro, his favorite dragon.

You see, Luther has a fascination with dragons over all the creatures in the realms. Their mighty strenght, their unique abilities and those wings drive him crazy and he has no shame in show it. With that, he was also an inclined dude, he liked both males and females and fantasied about being involved in a more "intense" relationship with anyone although he gets shy once he thinks about it.

Spyro was in a similar situation.

Despite what people normally said about him, Spyro was much more special than a hero. His lack of interest in girls wasn't because he didn't find the right girl, it's because he is not only attracted to girls! That is something that Elora and Ember didn't know about, but he was glad they at least understood his situation.

Spyro struggled with this realization for a while, only known by Sparx and his friends. He was scared that he may look with bad eyes by this part of him so he wanted it to be a secret, unless for now.

That's when Greta had an idea.

She was who presented Luther to Spyro, if someone cam help him is someone with the same struggle like him, and if that doesn't help, nothing would.

Now, here they were for already most of the day, and for both it was a sweet day they spent together.

"Hey." Spyro was the first to talk. "I had a great day with you." He said with a smile.

"Me too." Luther replied smiling too. "I can feel like I'm not nervous anymore."

"Yeah, me too. With this thing that I like males and stuff, I finally feel that I can relax from this stress." Spyro said letting out a relaxed sigh, feeling in calm with himself."

"I say the same, man. It was a burden for me, but after meeting you, I don't have worries anymore." Luther repeated the same action as Spyro.

They looked at each other for a while, totally relaxed and happy before turning their look to the sun over the sea. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, Spyro looked at him again, admiring his cute face, going down to his built body, until reaching to where his pants were. He blushed, but still stared at them, only focusing on the part that was among the legs. Soon wild lewd thoughts invaded his mind, involving him, Luther, and that dick over him.

Too bad that his daydream face was catched by Luther.

"Spyro? Are you alright?" He asked him, who suddenly shaked his head in embarrasment but still looking at Luther's crotch. Luther followed his gaze and when he found out, he put the pieces together and also blushed.

"Oh... So that's what you were doing..." Luther's voice was shaky, and Spyro thought he just ruined their day.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't-" He replied trying to fix it but Luther interrupted him.

"Do you... wanna do it?" His question confused Spyro.

"What?"

"I said, do you wanna do it? Y'know? To connect us better..." His question was rushed, hoping that he wasn't looking dumb in front of his hero. "I-If you want, because I want." That last part made him scold himself in his mind.

A silent moment became present before Spyro smirked and laughed.

"I would like to."

Luther turned his face of embarrasment into a happy one. He really thought he screwed time. Although Spyro thought the same for a moment.

"Well, do you think we can go to that little cabin from over there?" Spyro said signaling to a lonely cabin, far away from where they were, looking nice and fitting.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well, let's go! The last one is a rotten rhynoc!" Spyro said before running in direction to the cabin.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can't run fast like you!" Luther yelled running to catch him.

* * *

"Woo! I won! Take that, rotten rhynoc!" Spyro shout confidently victorious.

"It's... not fair." Luther spoke trying to recover his breath. "I can't run that fast like you. You can run in... four."

Spyro saw this as a chance to make a dirty joke. "That's not the only thing I can do in four." That remark made Luther look at him shocked, while Spyro winked at him, earning a blush from the human. "Well, we come in?" He said reaching the cabin, lifting the little carpet in front of the door before reaching out to retrieve a small key.

"How did you know there was a key down there?" Luther asked surprised.

"This is a cabin used for quick naps. There's always a key below the carpet for anyone to use it. I, of course, already spent some days relaxing here." Spyro put the key on the hole and proceed to come in the cabin, revealing a nice cushion from a big size, a table with another cushion but little, a chimney and a window.

Luther came in short after, he had to admit that this place was pretty and comfy.

"Really nice." He complimented the cabin.

"I know. So... how do we start?" Spyro asked, a playful tone in his voice, and Luther was taken back by that.

"Huh? Uh... Well, I..." He seemed lost. It seems he didn't think about that.

Spyro only chuckled and went in front of him. "Well, I would suggest to get rid of this first." He said before grabbing Luther's shorts and suddenly ripping them off with a loud *SCRATCH!* sound that made Luther jump, now in underwear.

"Hey! You hadn't to rip it!" Luther exclamed still surprised.

"Yeah but I just want to start already, you don't want to make a horny dragon wait." Spyro replied with a very sultry voice. This time Luther blushed, he went too far with the flirting, and caused him to form a bulge in his underwear, something that Spyro noticed and smirked.

"Now you're reacting." Spyro walked to the side of the cushion. "Now, lay down." With that Luther did what he said and laid down in his back, trying to relax from the incoming heat that will fall over him.

Spyro eyed him with curiosity. "Now, if you would remove from that shirt and underwear for me." He commanded slyly, as Luther did that. Now he was totally naked, and Spyro noticed his growing member.

It was the first time he sees a human dick, and while he wanted to come in detail, he started to drool at the sight, not wanting to wait more so he jumped to Luther eagerly, touching snout with nose with his tail near the human member.

Luther was utterly wordless, this went so fast that he was so lost. Spyro noticed his lost face and thought it was cute, but he wanted him to feel comfortable with all this thing, so he did something.

He licked him in the face.

The first reaction was from surprise but slowly it turned into a calmed one. His soft smile signaled that it worked and he went to return the gesture and without thinking, he gave him a little kiss on the snout.

Now it was Spyro's turn to be surprised, however he liked the gesture of Luther. "About time you made your move." He said caringly with his eyes half closed. And he returned the kiss with his tongue, Luther felt so hot with a large tongue bathing his but he wouldn't let Spyro play alone and both battled between saliva and power, until eventually the tireness won.

The human smiled to the dragon after that . "Well I also need to contribute." He said before grabbing Spyro's butt and caressing it slowly, making the dragon moan happily at his work. "So, how about you put that tongue to work down there?" Luther asked him, following his game and hinting to something.

Spyro smirked at his question. "As you wish." He walked behind him until that his face was in front of Luther's crotch, his dick fully erect and in the eyesight of Spyro who admired the member in awe.

"Wow, it's so big and tasty..." He commented as with his paw started rubbing the shaft, causing a moan from the human, enjoying the feeling he petted Spyro's head. The dragon purred at the gesture and quicken his pawjob, causing more moans and gasps until in a fast move Spyro introduced the human penis into his mouth, bathing it in saliva slowly to enjoy every second.

Luther was livid, he never felt such intense heat and Spyro's mouth was so warm that excited him so badly. In mere seconds Spyro started bobbing his head up and down, eyes closed and moaning delighted with his work, tasting every inch of the member until his mouth was full. In his lewdest dreams he wanted for that to happen and maybe this time it will. Luther moaned like crazy, he never thought his dragon would be so natural on this and he loved it, resting his head totally as he let him caress his dick.

Spyro's move went from bob his head to incline it and slide his tongue over the meat side to side, caressing the testicles too and sniffing the musky essence that drove him crazy. All accompanied with his moaning purrs and lovely bed eyes.

After minutes he hastened the blowjob for more pleasure until Luther couldn't resist anymore and freed all his liquid inside Spyro's snout. He let all the semen bath all his mouth, decided to taste every single inch and swallow it. Once Luther was done, Spyro used his tongue to bring all the white mess to his throat and drink all of it and when he was done he licked his lips, satisfied. "Ha, that was tastier than I thought."

Luther only smirked. "But we're not done yet..." The dragon's lusty words came before he turned around so his butt was now in front of Luther's shaft, and playfully rubbed his buttcheeks with it, teasing the human with a smirk.

Luther felt himself loosing again in the libid feeling Spyro's tailhole almost touching his tip and his buttcheeks caressing him. He couldn't hold himself when he firmly grabbed Spyro's butt and with a fast move he stabbed his dick inside Spyro, obviously the dragon was caught off guard by the sudden feeling along with his loud gasp of shock until that slowly turned into a very lewd moan.

Once it died down Luther started moving by himself without his mind noticing, pulling Spyro's rump up and down, inserting his member wth every thrust he made into the little dragon, causing him to moan more and put an aroused face and panting. The sloppy sounds of their mating echoing in the cabin along with their own grunts.

"Harder. Do me harder!" The comment came from the purple dragon, begging for more and Luther gladly obeyed, pulling much more strenght in his thrusts and grabing Spyro's tail with one hand that caused some stimulation in the drake, now he moved along the thrusts and panted heavily, his tongue hanging out and his eyes looking up lost. The member touching every inch of Spyro's hole and causing that both panted lustfully.

They kept fucking with vigor and excitement, Spyro moaning like crazy while Luther was just happy to be actually doing something so intimacy with his hero and please him.

Spyro felt the same finally recieving some love in his back.

In question of minutes Luther felt his shaft building up. "I'm gonna cum!" He said thinking he sounded so generic. In answer Spyro hastened his butt-plugging waiting for the milk to fill his hole because he wated it all and with an ultimate thrust both human and dragon screamed, cumming in unison.

Spyro felt his tailhole being filled with that warm milk in his entirety, some of it falling into Luther, while Spyro's own milk shoot a great quantity to the floor as he lifted up his low back to retire the dick still inside him, making a *pop* noise to then let himself fall into the bed. His face presented a satisfied grin along a drooled mouth after that session of relax

"Oh how I enjoyed this." Spyro murmured satisfied, looking at Luther who was leaning into the back of bed, sighing tired from his playtime.

"Yeah, same here." He commented tired, it looked like he would fall asleep soon. "I am really happy that we did this. I have built up so much stress that I could I would explode."

"I feel you buddy. Thankfully we made it." The dragon replied feeling content with Luther. Now after this they were relieved from their problems. "You know? I never felt so happy with myself and my identity until you appeared."

Luther felt quite touched by that comment and answered with a grin. "I say the same man. You helped me a lot."

"And you to me." They stayed there in a comfortable silence until Spyro stretched his limbs. "Well, Inthink we should clean this up and call it a day."

"Okay." The human stood up, lifting up his clothes until realizing that his shorts were now a ripped fabric. "Oh right, you destroyed my shorts."

Spyro laughed nervously. "Yeah sorry about that. i guess I was too focused of the heat that I was careless." He said scratching his neck.

"Meh, it's okay. I still have my underwear, though."

Both cleaned up their mess and went our of the cabin. Spyro put the key back to below the carpet.

"Thanks for today Spyro. I really had a good time." Luther said smiling to his hero.

"Same dude. I also enjoyed this day." Spyro replied returning the smile. "Hey, what about another day I present you to the other worlds I've explored? Usually I go with Sparx but I wouldn't mind to spend some more of _chariry time_ with you." He said winking at the last part, causing Luther to blush knowing what he was implying.

"I-I would like to." His answer made the dragon laugh. "You're cute when you blush." Spyro said.

"Anyway, I better go back. See ya Luther!" Spyro sais before he walked into the opposite direction home with Luther also saying goodbye and doing th same.

"More charity time, huh? I'll be counting the days." Luther thought while he walked back, anxiously waiting to see Spyro again.

* * *

"I'm back!" A voice was heard from behind as two kids and one teenage girl turnes their gaze to the source. "Hi, Handel, Greta and Anabel."

The mentioned greeted their cousin. "Hi Luther!" Handel said first. "So, how your day with Spyro went?" This time Greta asked him.

"It went... fantastic." Luther answered with a soft smile in his face.

"Hey, where's your shorts?" Anabel asked noticing the lack of fabric in his legs.

Luther blushed a little, he had forgot about that and remembered his hot time with Spyro. "O-oh! During one walk Spyro breathed fire by accident and burned off my shorts, thankfully only that was burned." He replied followed by a short odd laugh. "Anyway I better go to sleep. Bye!" He ran away while the three looked at him with an eyebrow raised up.

" he really enjoyed his day with Spyro." Handel answered while Greta made a "duh" face.

"Yeah... Yeah he did." Anabel seconded it, smiling warmly knowing that her brother wasn't alone.

* * *

**Well, that's it!**

**For this one I went for a human inclusion but doing it much more natural in the Spyro world, as the "human in fictional world" thing normally goes so out of control that I feel it last too much.**

**Once again, sorry for the long waiting. I really feel so bad doing this to you. I guess this is natural in writers?**

**Nevermind, if you read until here, thanks a lot for stay with me and read my stuff.**

**Also, for now I'm not recieving more requests as I already have some pilled to be written.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it so far. :)**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
